The Love Fairies
by MaryOlivia
Summary: Albus Potter may be out-of-this-world hot, but his brother definatly isn't. Dating my sister is a no-go, even if she is older than me. I suppose her relationship could potentially have its perks though, maybe a hot Gryffindor whose name rhymes with Smalbus Notter?
1. An Innocent Brown and I

The thing I'm most terrified in life? Death.

Wait, no that sounds wrong.

I mean... well, yes part of me is kinda scared of dying but that's mostly if there's any pain before death.

I hurt _so_ easily.

But no, it because… well I was watching this programme the other day, _Crimewatch_, at my house, in the summer, _before_ we moved, (_now_ we don't have a bloody telly; stupid mothers.) and there was this person who had been attacked by burglars.

_But_ I wasn't thinking about that. The whole time, I couldn't stop feeling sorry for this poor bloke, because they had such a mean family.

I mean WHO in their _right mind_ would choose _that_ photo for their beloved to be remembered by.

And that's what I'm scared of.

I don't want the whole nation to think I'm an ugly fucker.

And no I'm _not_ vain.

It's just… _come on_ you _have_ to agree with me.

Alright, well I should probably start on this homework then…

_I am... gladly alive right now?_

I scratched the words out and huffed, glaring at the parchment and quill.

What sane teacher would assign you _this_ task?

_Write a two foot long essay about yourself. _ It had said.

How was _my_ life supposed to fit onto a two foot long essay?

I crumpled up the paper with one hand, throwing it into the fire, and sitting back, I threw the rest of my equipment away.

* * *

><p>I <em>really<em> had to fight for this house when I got sorted.

As if _Hufflepuff_ would be good enough for me.

…

_Why didn't I choose bloody Hufflepuff? _

It's _so_ awkward, and it has been for_ 4_ _years, _(5 soon)! It's just me, Puja Patil and _Rose Weasley_, in our dorm. I'm indifferent to them, as they are me. We can't choose where to live, so we manage. Not that I would have anywhere to go if I _could_ in fact choose.

We three are as different as…as a witch, a hag and a troll. Don't judge me; I'm no good at these comparisons.

(I'm the troll, if you were wondering)

_So_ I'm gonna sum it up for y'all,

Jaja (Puja) = classic geek, glasses and all. You gotta love her.

Rosie (Rose) = classic bitchy flirt. Many hate her. Me? I'm just envious.

Me = classic love.

If you don't understand that, it means that I have no particular friends, I don't stick to one friendship group, I'm by myself, yet everyone knows me and most like me. I'm not a loner, I'm a lover.

I'm not going to be big headed and say people love me.

(Some do, I've had my fair few stalkers in the past and I give great advice so I'm now Hogwarts' Agony Aunt thus, girls love me)

It's simple really.

…

Though, I do hate Rose's looks.

I bet Albus does too.

(Al = sex-bomb, unknown to himself (and Rose. (He really is sexy though, I don't understand how he doesn't realise!)))

Hehe.

Despite her mother having wild, raging hair that takes literally hours to contain, she didn't get that gene; or the bookworm gene.

I mean, _of course_ she has ginger hair; it would be going against every law if a _Weasley_ didn't have ginger hair.

Discounting the fact that Albus and James Potter have black hair of_ course_; but they're Potters, _so it's ok_.

_The law is still in motion_.

I better try this stupid essay again.

_I am…_

I'm not going to bore you with my homework though so don't worry. Let's get onto better things.

…

Hmm.

Well…

Alrighty then, there seems to be nothing.

See my problem? My life is as un-entertaining as it can get.

I shall…

Go…?

_GO ON A LOVELY WALK! _

Yes! My mind is genius, I know.

FYI, you can _never_ guess the kind of things Hogwarts gets up to; it gets weirder and weirder each day.

* * *

><p>It's unusually warm today so I decidedly take my stroll around Hogwarts' grounds, around the lake etc. rather than inside. And through my walk I catch glimpses of conversation, ranging from;<p>

"_How could he leave me? _I'm perfect, all I've ever done was be perfect, who, like, can't not like that?" (Kayla Cayla Kara (her real name) = Resident slutty idiot (_who says 'cant not' that means can_! Idiot.))

To;

"James you dingbat you are _not_ in some teen movie! How the _fuck_ did you think you'd get away with an ID that says 'Patrick _Pussybreaker'_? You egotistical fucker!" (Roxanne Weasley (Year above, like James (James' best friend)) = Classic uncontrollable mouth (spreads shit about who knows and can't control the swearing/insults))

I love Hogwarts.

"Hiya Brown!"

"Hey Goodridge!" I greeted Danny Goodridge (=Resident perv, (nothing more to say about him.)) back as I walked to dinner.

I got a few hellos along the way, most people walking my way anyway, but faster than I was walking.

I started to twirl and dance my way to the Great Hall, singing to myself.

'Hopelessly Devoted to You' – Grease; if you were wondering. Top tune.

Yeah I also forgot to mention I am 'Resident Nutter' as well.

Solely for the reason I like to dance my way to lessons and that I sing to myself.

Psh. Nutter, yeah right.

But of course when you enter the Great Hall, even if you're classed as a nutter, you have to cease the dancing and at least tone the singing down.

So I do and I twirl/sit down at my usual seat that everyone _knows_ is my seat and I start to pile on the salad.

I may eat healthily but I _do_ eat a lot.

I carried on my singing in an undertone, swaying slightly on my seat, with people around me not concerned for my mental health.

I've been tested so _technically_ I'm _not_ a nutter.

"Hey sis, still no friends?"

"Hey, still no life?" I asked trough a mouthful of tomato.

"What are you insinuating?" Trix asked in mock outrage, with a dramatic gasp.

"What do you want Trix?" I asked with an eye roll.

"Nothing, nothing… oh… my… _GOD 'JamesPotteraskedmeoutand..._" She stopped for a quick breath._ "at first... Iwaslikeno..._way_dolt'butisaid_yes_intheend_!" She informed me in a rush, though, knowing my sister for 15 years means I can decipher her slur.

"So, James Potter… the biggest twat in the school asked you out and you…you said _yes_? Wow, Trix, I never thought I'd say this but I am completely and sincerely disappointed in you." I told her truthfully. I never was one to go around the point, bluntness was my speciality. Her face fell completely and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

Jeez, drama queen, did she really care that much about my opinion?

I'm touched.

I shrugged and went back to eating. "Sorry sis, you're just too good for him, he may be a _Potter_," I agreed with a scoff, I didn't agree with their high status in this school, just because of their father's achievements, they couldn't live of it forever. "But he's too much of an egotistical man-slag." She looked completely crushed and nodded, hanging her head.

"Ok." She agreed in a small voice. I sighed, feeling bad, she was more vulnerable than the rest of us, not with any mental issue or anything she just was.

"Ugh, look I'm not saying _don't_ go out with him, go on the date but be weary, don't have sex with him or I wont talk to you and don't, I repeat, _don't_ _ever_ introduce us. Or will tell mum." I threatened. Her face had been brightening considerably through the whole speech until it was nearly splitting in half.

"Oh wow, that's amazing! Thank you and I promise! But oh please don't tell mum or she'll kill me! Thanks Pi-!"

"Don't say my name." I said quickly, in a low voice.

"Oh I forgot sorry sis. I'll see you later!" She leant forwards and kissed my forehead before walking off. "_AND I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM!"_ She shouted after herself, even cupping her hands around her mouth, getting a few weird looks.

I'm sorry can you repeat that?

…

Jesus, she is _so_ adorable.

N'awww

_He better not break her or I will break him_.

…

What? _Me_ have something against James Potter? No! Of _course_ not.

You see the sarcasm?

**I hope you like the story! Please answer the question on my profile, because I'm not sure myself, thanks. And _please_ review! **


	2. An Incorrigible Potter and I

Do you think he'll mind if I just, like…. sleep?

Probably.

Too bad, I really need the rest.

_Sigh_.

"I'll be assigning you partners today," Professor Goldie ('Goldilocks' (= resident hated teacher (by everyone))) informed us, his permanent frown even frown…ier as the class started to moan even before the sentence was out of his mouth. "Shush class, shush! I shall do it by picking it out of this hat," He called out in vain as everyone started chatting in each other. "Right first pair…" said Goldie, leaving the sentence unfinished, like always.

I personally don't see the problem; most people in our year are friends anyway.

Weirdos.

"Right, Parkway and Weasley, and by Weasley I mean the French one… what's his name…?" Goldilocks trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"LOUIS! Oh my _god_! Why does _everybody_ forget my name?_ Bloody hell_!" asked the boy himself, frustrated (He spends _way_ too much time with Ron Weasley).

He stood up and stormed over to his partner Fiona Parkway, (= classic friend of Jaja's, also in the 'geek' clique) before snapping out of it and giving her a flirtatious smile, or I presumed he did by the bright blush evident on her cheeks.

FYI Louis Weasley = classic drama queen. (Yes, I just said queen)

"Daniels and Hart," Goldie went on, ignoring his outburst. He carried on splitting our class of 20 up, without me listening.

I always get put with either Jaja or Rosie, dependant on the class; I think teachers assume that we're friends because we share a dorm.

We're not.

And by the silence that ensues our partnership you would think they would get that.

They don't.

But then this happened…

"Patil and Weasley, Rose Weasley."

Wow.

That has honest to Merlin never happened.

Even they were surprised.

But then… (And, as cliché as this sounds, it did happen. What has my life come to?)

"And finally, Potter and Brown." I think my heart stopped.

OHMYGOD.

Sex god. Yummy.

I may be weird but I still have _raging_ hormones.

And raging they were.

_How_ does he not look in the mirror and think 'I'm _sooo_ sexy.'

Because that's what I think when I look at him.

…

That he's sexy, not me.

Anyway…

"Hey there, Brown."

"Hey Potter, how's it going bro?"

How's it goin' bro?

How's it goin'_ bro?_

I'm such an idiot.

"Fine." He answered, not even giving me a look, just a smile.

A perfect smile…

UGH, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?

I've grown soft. It's official.

Call my mum. She'll rejoice. Throw a party, all that shizz.

"You?" He asked politely, with another smile as he got his things back out his bag and set them on the table.

"Jolly." I said with a massive grin.

I'm not going to even comment on that answer.

"Alright class, 10 minutes left!" Goldilocks warned from the front in his usual drawl, barely looking up from what I think was some form of porno magazine.

His face said it all.

Albus and I had been speculating this all lesson.

"I… yeah I _think_ it is." I said slowly, nodding my head, looking in the same direction as Albus.

"Yeah… alright just as second." He scraped his chair back and walked to the front, my eyes on his bum the whole way.

I'm disgusted at myself, if you were wondering.

Highly.

I saw Albus peer over the desk, his shadow looming over the professor.

Then Goldie jumped, quite violently too, as Albus started talking rather casually.

_Too_ casually.

I could see Goldie stuffing something into his bag at the side of the desk as he waved Albus off, telling him to go back to his seat, flushing.

Oh, I _see_. He was seeing if it was a… _you-know-what_.

Come _on_ Brown, you _really_ need to get better at the mystery stuff…

Anyway…

He literally skipped back to the seat, into my expectant arms.

Not literally.

That would be awkward, we've only been talking for an hour and 40 minutes.

Yeah, it was a double Charms, hard I know, but Albus and I decided to really crack down on the questions we were assigned (200, by the way) at the begging so we could chill.

And chill we did.

We answered really badly though.

_Awkwaaaard_.

And any questions we didn't know we just put _hilare_ answers.

"So…?" I asked keenly.

He jumped up on the desk when he got over to me… subsequently knocking all his things on the floor.

Smooth.

He had the decency to blush at least.

And people call _me_ clumsy. Merlin.

"Yeah, it was! Oh, his face… priceless." He told me, bending over to grab his stuff, containing a laugh; he sat back up before jumping onto the desk in front of me, a little less clumsy than last time. "He's lookin' over here aint he?" I peered around him and he was indeed stealing glances at the pair of us. I giggled and laughed.

Wait…

I _giggled_?

I'm truly horrified.

"This could lead to the downfall of Goldilocks." I whispered in awe, my mouth forming a little 'o'.

"We would be legends!" Al agreed, jumping back down into his seat.

"Aww, but we gotta feel sorry for the guy. It must be hard for him, not having access any sexual activity."

"No, not really. You just gotta look in the right places." I gave him a judging/disgusted look which made him hastily backtrack. "No! No you don't understand!" He moaned, dropping his head into his hands. "I mean… ugh… James! It's all James! He's a weird pervert that tells me stuff like that!"

"Can I ask you a personal question… about your brother?" He looked hesitant but nodded.

"Sure."

"Right… well… does your brother, you know, _bro ting_, normally have… _intercourse_ with a girl after a first date?"

"Er… any particular reason? Are you going on a date with him-?" Albus ventured.

"Ugh, no. I'm just wonderi- Jesus, what are you doing?" I squealed as he leapt forwards and squeezed me into a hug.

"No-one has ever had that reaction to James!" He explained with a smile in his voice. "And most times, to answer your question."

He was still holding on.

Hmm…

Ok… I'm gonna milk this for _all_ its worth.

I wound my arms around him and hugged him back.

"Well, he kinda repulses me to be honest." I told him with a grin.

"Is it me that you like then?" he asked with a suggestive wink, pulling back.

"No!" I squealed, pretending to be disgusted.

"What? Well you gotta like one of the Potters!"

"Well… I have had my eye on Lily for a while now." I told him, acting completely serious.

I wonder how long I can keep a straight face…

I haven't even laughed yet.

His grin was unsure, wavering slightly.

And _that's_ what broke me.

I split into a loud, boisterous laugh, scaring Al slightly, but he joined in quickly, _probably_ at my face.

I've been told I go _really_ red and my nostrils flare at their own accord.

Yum.

And then I look at Al, who has his eyes crinkled behind his glasses, his mouth in a big grin as he laughed.

I think I'm in love.

It's official.

I've turned into a loving sap.

Yaaaayy.

I stopped laughing before he did, starin- I mean observing him as his laughter died down and he looked over at me.

Luckily, he was still just as hot.

Unluckily, I couldn't pretend I wasn't just staring at him.

So he grinned suggestively and winked.

What _is_ my life? I think it hates me.

"So, if it's not James… or _Lily_." He added, rolling his eyes. "It's ME! Yay I win!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in celebration.

"Aaaaalright, pack up class. I'll see you tomorrow." Goldilocks drawled, not looking up from his prophet.

"You're incorrigible." I sighed as he laughed, running out of the class to meet his friends.


	3. An Idiot Malfoy and I

It was the 15 minute break between second and third lesson now, so I was wondering aimlessly around the halls, waiting for Divination to start.

I _love_ it.

Don't hate me. It's interesting.

And the fact that my mother is a seer helps of course. (She works in the Department of Mysteries. I _really_ want to work there when I'm older, so getting an O in Divination would defiantly help. I think it would be _amazing_ to predict prophecies.)

I climbed up all the different staircases to get to the tower and waited outside, sitting on the cold, stone floor, waiting for class to begin.

It had been about ten minutes when I saw someone plop down beside me with a huff; I turned my head to see who it was.

"M-Malfoy?" I spluttered, seeing the telltale white-blonde hair that has so many swooning.

"Brown." He replied, nodding in recognition.

This _isn't_ normal if you were wondering.

But if _he's_ gonna act like this is a regular occurrence…

There's nothing stopping me.

So we sat there in… not awkward but defiantly uncomfortable silence.

Well we did until;

"You and Rose are friends aren't you?"

"NO! We are not friends. I have no friends, and please pass that titbit of information around; me and Rose Weasley have na-da communication with each other except if _completely_ necessary!"

To put it simply, he looked shocked at my response.

"Well… let's put it this way. You know her more than I do." He levelled, stopping to see if I had anything else to rant about.

"What do you want with her?"

"What do _you_ think I want with her?" He asked.

I think he was trying to be sly because of the wink he sent me but…

I'm not seein' it…

"I don't know; what _do_ you want to do with her?"

"Ugh. I want a quickie in the broom closet and _maybe_ a bit more." He told me with reluctance, rolling his eyes to the ceiling like I was some sort of imbecile.

Psh. Yeah right.

"Well, _sorry_ for not understanding you so _obvious_ term for sex." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Nah, its fine but I need you to set me up with her."

"Didn't we _just_ establish that Rose and I are _not_ friends?"

"Yeah… become her friend."

"_Just_ so you can shag her?"

"Yeah."

"_Why_ would I do that?" I asked, lifting my hands up in the air in total confusion.

"Or I'll make your life hell."

"Ooooh I'm _so_ scared now!"

"Good."

"You're honest to _God_ blackmailing me." He just nodded like this was also a regular occurrence.

I'm gonna say it again.

It's _not_.

"I-psh-a-wh- _no_ of _course_ I'm _not_ going to!"

"Theeeen, I'll make you life a living hell."

"Theeeen I'll tell Albus about your future plans for his couster. (Cousin/sister, if you were wondering.)." I retaliated, mocking him. He looked quite shocked at this.

I may be the first woman to _ever_ reject him.

Hmm.

I'm quite proud.

"Well, we'll come to _some_ sort of deal-." I doubt that. "-and don't feel so smug, your not the first person who's rejected me."

"Is that really something to broadcast?" I asked with a grin as people started to file into the small corridor.

The ladder slammed down, making me jump slightly before climbing up it, Malfoy and a few others hot on my trail.

"Nice knickers, Brown!" Malfoy called up, getting a laugh from probably everyone in the class.

I aimed a kick down onto his head in retaliation but unfortunately I missed.

Oh well, I'll get him later.

"Hello deary, so what does his cup say?" Trelawney asked, floating over to us.

Yes, I'm partnered with Malfoy.

No one else wanted him.

Haaaaaa reject.

"Oh, well, hmmm," I muttered, pretending to ponder, turning the cup around a few times, gathering the class's attention unwillingly. "Well, this here… that's an oval and that there, it looks kinda like a tear drop. Sooo… according to the book I think it either means he will have future problems in Quidditch or… that he's a desperate whore. But I mean I'm not really sure, he can decide for himself." I concluded with a sweet smile in his direction, taking note of his sour expression and deathly glare.

"Hmm… well good conclusion but I'm not very fond of swearing so please refrain from doing so sweetie."

"Oh, of course Professor, I'm sorry if I caused _any_ offence!" I apologized, biting my lip. "It's just what the book says!"

"Yes, yes your right deary." She nodded.

Suck up, I know.

Hehe.

I love it.

"Malfoy? Your cup?"

"Well, see here miss, that's a wobbly circle and that there, well I see it as a jagged line… so it either means she'll have future problems with a lightening scar on your head _or_ it means she's going to become a slutty bitch the moment she looses her virginity." He concluded giving me a smug look.

"I don't think it says that in the book." I growled in a low voice, slamming his book shut, glaring at him. He just sat back looking smug.

"That was _very_ rude Mr Malfoy! 20 points from Slytherin!" he still looked smug as there was one or two groans from other Slytherins in the room. Everyone knows they're low on points already, 4th out of 4.

But he had gotten under my skin.

To be completely honest with you, my lack of experience _sexually_ is the only thing that can really annoy me.

And Malfoy had just figured it out.

Great.

Well… at least I got my revenge on him for the whole knick-knock incident, even if it was short lived.

"Hey Brown, so you've never kissed anyone then have you?"

Malfoy.

He _refuses_ to leave me alone and has either sat with me or has been following me around the whole of lunch.

Why was he ever born?

But I learned not to respond because when I did it only eggs him on.

He _actually_ went away for a bit.

But then he came back, saying he wanted to lure me into a safe sense of security.

Idiot.

And lured I was…

Anyway;

"Brown? Have you? You know I've done a lot more than been kissed." He told me unnecessarily, sending me a wink.

"I'm sure." I muttered under my breath, keeping up my walking.

And then he started to hum.

If there's anything I hate more than Malfoy himself, its Malfoy humming.

It makes him look human…

Which he is not.

He's an evil robot out to drive me t insanity

And we've only known each other for an hour.

How am I going to survive he rest fo my life when I'm this annoyed, knowing him for an hour.

I might as well jump of the Astronomy Tower.

I have astronomy tonight so that would be a perfect opportunity.

That's settled then. Tonight, 11pm I will jump-

"You think not talking to me will make me go away but, I'm not an idiot."

Actually. Let's take a detour and do it now.

"Where are we going now?" He asked, jumping up and down as we walked, chewing on a strawberry lace.

He didn't _even_ have the decency to ask me if I wanted one.

_Boys_.

"Astronomy Tower." I answered through gritted teeth, realising the truth of him not going away, no matter how silent I stayed.

I don't know why I don't just hex him…

Actually that is better than killing myself.

So I pulled out my wand and; "_Silencio__." _

_Except now he was just making kissy faces at me, fluttering him eyelashes. _

_Why__ was he born? What mother would ever want such an evil spawn._

_"On an evil__ scale of 0 to Voldemort I think you're Grindelwald." I muttered and judging by his slightly asinine facial expression, I think he caught what I said. _

_Then he leapt forwards and hugged me. _

Um…

I don't think I want this hug to continue, if I'm honest.

"You know I really wish you weren't a desperate whore cause then you'd have a Quidditch problem, or to be more specific fatal accident and my life would instantly get better."

He made a sad face consisting of a pouty mouth and scrunched up eyes.

Even a mother couldn't love that face.

"Hey! I got my voice back!"

Oh man.


	4. A Choir Boy Weasley and I

"_Sens au cœur de la nuit__, __L'onde d'espoir__, __Ardeur de la vie__, __Sentier de gloire_."

That's what I hear when I walk past the choir room on my daily walk; Louis Weasley's voice booming out, louder than any other voice in there.

I love watching the choir practise; it's so peaceful and calm.

That song is Vois Sur Ton Chemin – Les Choristes.

I'm quite… fond (_obsessed_) of Les Choristes, ever since I watched it with my mum and sister when we went to France on holiday.

Anyway, everyone knows that Louis Weasley is in the choir and everyone knows his voice is angelic. He normally gets the solos with Harrietta Boonaboug (= classic big headed who think she own the world just cause she can sing like an angel).

Again. _Anyway_, it makes me love him just that bit more.

I don't have an obsession over him or anybody else. (_Cough_Lysander_cough_Lorcan_cought_sort-of-Albus_cough_)

(We'll get onto Lorcan and Lysander later.)

I just think he's really hot and he has the most amazing voice in the world.

Therefore, I love him. It's simple really.

Ooh can you imagine getting serenaded by him…

Mmm…

He would kneel on one knee and hand me a red rose, all the while beautiful French words flowing out of his mouth like smooth honey-

But _then_ I was jerked out of my (just made up) dream by a waving hand in front of my face.

"_So_ you've never been kissed then?"

"OH MY GOD, FUCK OFF MALFOY!"

To be completely honest with you, I caught a _few_ people attention.

(Everyone's)

"Yeah… no. So, _never_ then? That's like _impossible_!" Malfoy stated (falsely) with nonchalant humour, crossing his arms over each other, a very patronising expression on his face.

"Brown? Is everything ok?" The amused expression of the one and only Albus Potter came into view. I huffed and shook my head.

He kept walking forwards until he was a safe distance away for me to hide behind him and Malfoy to not get me.

I didn't though.

Only joking, I did really.

Let's just clear this up.

I loathe Malfoy with just the right mix of abhorrence and complete disgust (he follows around innocent girls). If hiding behind Albus is the answer, so be it.

Al patted my arm 'consolingly', when I reality it made me freak out even more because that awkward thing where you nearly miss the arm and go for the boob happened.

He missed the boob, but we both knew where that hand _nearly_ went.

"Piss off Malfoy; I don't want you fucking round with my friends again."

"_He wants to fuck Rose_." I whispered into Al's ear, not so subtly, judging from the glare Malfoy was sending me as Al literally blew up, crossing his arms and sending a glare of his own to Malfoy.

"Rose?" He practically shrieked.

"What's going on?"

Oh great.

James _fucking_ Potter.

"He wants to fuck Rose." Albus updated him, pointing an accusing finger at Malfoy. James waved him off imperturbably, looking down at me.

I'm not _that_ small, I think he just lifted his head a bit more than necessary so he had to.

"I _mean_ why is this little midge hiding behind you?" He smirked. "Scwared of the wittle Malfoy?"

"Fuck off James Potter."

"Yeah, fuck off James Potter." said Albus, throwing an arm around my shoulders with ease, a grin flashing up on his (beautiful) features.

"I didn't know you two were going out." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"We're not." I answered stiffly. "Now fuck OFF!" I screamed at him, narrowing my eyes.

I probably look like a spoilt child but his presence annoys me.

"Hey! Malfoy, you don't get away so easily!" James bellowed as the twat tried to edge away. "Did you really say that?"

"I got it from a reliable source." Albus put in.

"Who?"

"Me."

"That's _not_ reliable."

"_I'll show you reliable_." I grumbled, frowning.

"Ha! As if you'd ever win in a fight!" James laughed, putting his hands in his pockets, starting towards Malfoy with slow steps.

"Of course I would. It's rude to hit a girl." I reminded him with a winning smile.

"Well… not in a _wand_ fight."

"No… defiantly not in a wand fight, I would _hope_ you wand would be bigger than mine." I counteracted, laughing at James and Albus' shocked expressions.

Why does _everyone_ think I can't make a dirty joke?

I live with my _mum_.

She's the dirtiest person alive

(Jokes wise)

Ask my sister. She'll agree; the only thing is that she didn't _develop_ the skill to make any normal conversation into a dirty one.

So it's a gift, _obviously_.

James sent a hex at Scorpius, followed swiftly by Albus so I took that as my cue to leave.

* * *

><p>"Being gay is hard." The boy sighed, slumping down next to me.<p>

It took me a few moments to register who was sitting next to me. Louis Weasley.

"You're gay?"

"Yeah, I thought everybody knew."

"Umm… ok. Why is it hard being gay?"

"Just got turned down again." He sighed, casting a glance over me again. "I always think they're sending the right signs but I never turn out to be right and all the other out-of-the-closets are either too camp, too ugly or are already partnered up."

Why is it always the fit ones that are gay?

"Well… what about Richard Parry?" I suggested, going through the list of gay people I knew. He grimaced.

"That's who I asked."

"What?" I screeched. "He's _not_ gay? He's, like, the gayest person I know!"

"Exactly; turns out to be just _really_ camp though." He muttered, banging his knees together in frustration.

How could _Richard Parry_ not be gay?

My whole life has been a lie!

"Will you be my best friend Louis?"

"Why? Because you just found out I'm gay?" He asked with a grin.

"Wha-psh-no."

Lies. All lies. I've always wanted a gay best friend.

"Right." said Louis, rolling his eyes. "But fine, I'm not one to turn down a good friendship offer when I see one, but we need to find some mutual likes and dislikes first."

"Ok… I'll go first. I hate… James Potter." I put in, after some careful consideration.

"Me too! Ok I hate… are we going for people?" he asked, carrying on when I shrugged and nodded. "Hmm… Harrietta Boonaboug." admitted Louis, looking like he was bracing himself.

"What? How? You're supposed to love each oth- oh wait, you're gay so you can't." I remembered, muttering the end. He nodded.

"Exactly. When she saw me kissing this guy in Hogsmede, she threatened to tell everyone I was gay unless I kissed her or something like that. So I said that she could tell whoever she liked, because I don't care. You know?"

"Yeah!"

"So she did. Noone was that shocked. I mean... I'm in the choir!" He chortled, shaking his head.

"Ok let's do love this time-."

"Ooh... mixing it up. Ok sorry continue." He apologized after I sent him a 'shut-up-and-let-me-speak' look.

"I love the Scamander twins." I admitted with a goofy grin.

But the boy in front of me looked like he was going to throw up.

"God, I don't think I can be best friends with you."

"What? Why? We were hitting it off so well!" I whined. "I love the Scamanders-!"

"Which is exactly why I can't be friends with you." He explained. "Look. They have like 10 fans or followers or whatever you wanna call them and people then there's people like Albus who has nearly the whole school as followers etc. The Scamanders are big headed twats. Is Albus? No. That's why I hate them. They can't handle the tiniest bit if fame before they think they're the mafia or something."

Mafia? Really?

"It just comes down to whether you'd love to have a gay best friend or the Scamanders more?"

"Well… I think I'm gonna pick you. Cause I was kinda obsessed with you anyway, and now that you're my best friend I think its fair that I choose you." I concluded, standing up from my spot in the Library.

"You were obsessed with me?" He asked, mirroring me and standing up with a grin.

"It's all in the past." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but at one point you were?"

"_It's all in the past._"I repeated with a content smile, linking his arm as we started to walk, getting quite a few odd stares. "Who won the duel with Malfoy then?"

"James and Al, obviously." He rolled his eyes at my stupidity. "And I loved that wand joke as well, you little minx."

"I was proud of myself."

"You should be." He smiled. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Classified information."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like my name."

"What should I call you then? Best friends don't call each other by their last names- and no I'm not calling you best friend." He said before I could even suggest it.

"See, we're _so_ best friends! You can read my mind!" I grinned happily, looking up at him as we neared the direct staircase up to Gryffindor Tower. He just stared at me. "Fine! Well, I'm not letting you call me by my first name. Call me your little minx."

"I can't tell you how disgusted I would be if I had to call you that."

"Call me babe."

"No."

"Honey?"

"No."

"Sexy."

"No."

"Sweet cheeks?"

"No."

"Sugar tits?"

"…What? No!"

"Uhmm… how bout mon amour?"

"No- oh actually, yes, that fine mon petite amour." He agreed, the French in him shining out.

"I love French people."

"Oh were not going back to that are we?"

"You suggested it!"

"Fine… I love… men?" He sighed, rolling his eyes.

I could tell he was really looking forward to my answer.

"Ohmygod me too!"


	5. A Loveable Darby and I

"I got a detention because of you Rose, so _thanks_ for that." I heard Al say when he slumped next to Rose in Herbology.

Hmm… I didn't know he took this class.

"What did I do _now_?" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

I looked on with faint amusement; they were more like brother and sister than cousins.

"Well many things actually. I'm gonna list them in order of least to most detention-giving if that's ok with you?"

"Go for it." Rose cheered on dryly, putting on a façade on nonchalance.

(It's so painfully obvious to anyone she wants to know what misfortunes Albus has been up to. (Like any normal human being.))

"Well then. Firstly, you blamed that blown up cauldron on me-," She snorted at the memory, her façade slipping slightly before she regaining composure, getting her Herbology book out, waiting for Albus to go on. "Secondly, you hexed that first year who called you a bitch and, guess what you did?" He asked, carrying on before she could utter a word. "You blamed it on me. Well done. And recent events from a," he peered over Rose to glance at me. "_Reliable_ source, have led me to believe that finally-."

"That Malfoy said he wanted to fuck you and I told Albus what he said, because Malfoy was following me around like some weird pedo bear or something, yeah I saw that picture in your room-."

"Do you like it? I think it's so funny!" giggled Rose, turning away from Albus, her bright hair smacking him in the face and getting caught in his unsuspecting mouth. "Err… carry on." She said as Albus started to splutter, trying to get the hair out of his mouth.

"Yeah… like a pedo bear and I told him to like go away (and that's where Albus came in) and then James came and so he told James, who, after insulting me even though he's going out with my sister,"

"_Stupid idiot."_

"Hexed Malfoy and instinctively, because being a _twat_ apparently runs in the family, Albus got involved and then Longbottom found them, thus he and James got multiple detentions." I interrupted with a smile.

"I don't see how that's my fault."

"It's your fault because you always have to be so… so-."

"Be careful Albus, you don't want to go insulting her." I warned with a grin, fishing out my own book from the maze that is my bag. "I think the word you're looking for is so full of animal magnetism." I grinned.

My vocabulary range is so broad.

Rose laughed and nodded in agreement.

_Vain bitch._

Only joking, I love her really.

Ok, maybe love is a _bit_ far… I _tolerate_ her.

Yeah, that fits.

(If you hadn't gathered from our conversation that we were paired together… well were paired together)

Albus shot me a glare for interrupting him and opened his trap to try and reprimand me but was interrupted by Darby (=classic no-one-can-hate-him-cause-if-you-do-everyone-hates-_you_ teacher (often referred to as 'The Darbz' 'The Darbster' or most commonly 'Paul')) entering the class with the usual cheery grin set upon his face.

"Go away Albie, your not even taking this class."

"Stop calling me that!" He whined, giving her a pathetic look. "And I am for _today_, until you apologize to-."

"Albus Potter!" Darby barked from the front, setting his eyes on Albus' slowly retreating figure. "I have told you multiple times that if you do not take this class you cannot surreptitiously-."

"What does surreptitiously mean?" Al asked in a whisper, Rose and I oth held back a laugh.

"Sneak into this class to talk to your cousins." The Darbz finished with a sigh, raising hid eyebrows at Albus, daring him to argue.

"But Siiiiiiiir," He whined, carrying out the syllable. "I like learning about Herbology-!"

"Then take the class!" The professor suggested with a mock wondrous look. "As simple as Al, but you can't continue entering this class and working with you friends without putting any real effort in!" Darby said, pulling out his papers from his mysteriously small bag.

"But-!"

"I'm _sorry_ you have a free without any friends but just because you're lonely does not mean you have a free pass into any lesson you feel like." He carried on sarcastically.

Albus gasped dramatically.

"There's no need to be so mean! You could've just told me to leave, Paul!"

"Yes… I _could've_, but I didn't so get _out_ of my classroom." Darby shooed, fluttering his hand in ago-away motion towards the door.

"Ugh, Paul, I'm gonna level with you here," Albus started with a foreboding sigh, making The Darbz's eyebrows shoot up his forehead. "You see, I was young and… _foolish_," He started, after a few moments of consideration. "When I chose my O.W.L. choices. I didn't listen to my fathers concerns of 'Albus, I can assure you that most of your friends will be taking Herbology'. _No_. I tossed them aside, as if they meant nothing, but now the time comes along where I come to realise… I was wrong. Herbology is so full of… knowledge and… cleverness," Wow this speech is really going down hill. "But, you see, there comes a time in ever young Quidditch players time when he realises… he _really_ needs to learn about the different plants around him!" Albus threw his hands up in the air enthusiastically before they rested back onto his face in gentle considerate for his next words.

Even Paul Darby couldn't contain his faint amusement at the spectacle Albus was pulling.

"Except without the homework." Al said through a series of fake coughs, loud enough for everyone (Even Paul with his mundane hearing) to hear. He sighed once more before continuing in a slightly whiny voice. "And also I'm _really_ bored right now, so it would be really great if I could just help ma two best bezzies!"

That was a direct quote if you were wondering.

'Ma two best bezzies'

I think my life officially has a purpose now I have heard those words come out of Albus' (very kissable) lips.

He then promptly threw his arms around Rose and I, sending Paul a roughish grin.

"Ok, ok fine, you've already caused enough havoc for today, just sit there and stay silent. It's your luck were looking over third year work, so you can join in." replied Darbz dryly, sending Albus a confused look.

"So, Brown, what do you think of Paul?"

"I dunno, he nice?" I replied as more of a question, confused by why the hell Rose was asking me this. He has been here for five years, along with me.

"No, no I mean in the looks department."

Well, that certainly got Albus' attention, the said boy snapping his gaze from nowhere to us.

"Hmm... well I think he has quite a George Clooney sort of esque to him."

"Tall, dark and handsome." Rose agreed, giggling, starting me off too. I saw Albus pull a disgusted face to my right, where he was currently placed in the middle of me and Rose, but a bit to the back because we refused to move once we had sat down.

"Ugh... Merlin! Save me! I don't understand how you could, _at all,_ gather that from looking at his face."

"Oh I think I can quite easily." Replied Rose with a satisfied smirk, glancing over to Paul.

"Preach that sister!" I agreed giving her a quick high-five over Albus' disgruntled head.

"Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me no-." Albus repeated in a frantic whisper.

"Albie, shut up." commanded Rose, not bothering to look up from taking notes.

Oh yeah, taking notes. I should probably do that.

Naaah, I'm fine with surreptitiously staring at (the astonishingly fit) Albus.

So _that's_ what I did, stared while he looked to the front with a bored expression upon his (yummy) face, a tiny bit of drool gathering at the edge of his (amazing) lips, his head resting on his hand.

"Stop staring at me, Brown. I know you love me but it's getting a bit creepy." The beautiful boy mumbled, still looking at the front. He glanced at me, his (delicious) lips quirking up to form a small smirk of self-satisfaction at catching me staring (_and_ at my bright red face but… we _don't_ need to talk about that.)

"Stop thinking so highly of yourself Albie and get that stick out of your arse." mumbled the red-head sitting besides up, giving Albus a quick disapproving glare.

He mumbled something incoherent, sticking his tongue out at Rose when she turned back to The Darbz.

How _mature_.


	6. A Flirty McCarthy and I

"How'd your date go then?" I asked sardonically, sitting next to my sister somewhere deep in the dark parts of the Library.

"Oh Pix, I didn't see you there!" She squealed, jumping a bit too violently to seem innocent. "And, hmm, it was good. He tried to kiss me at the end but you know what kissing leads to," She told me, cupping a hand around her mouth as if it was a secret. "So, I said a firm '_NO'_ and was off with it." She giggled, covering her mouth daintily with her petite hands, painted in some weird Quidditch-style nail varnish.

"Are-are you drunk?" I asked, whooshing out a breath.

"What? _No_! O-Of course _not_ Pix! How could you think that of –_hic_- me?"

I _think_ the hiccup in the middle of the sentence kinda ruined the effect.

"Ugh, Trix, seriously?"

"Oh come on Pixieeee! I'm _of age_ stop acting all prissy with me!"

"Oh shut _up,_ Trixie Vavina Agnola Brown and come and talk to me when you're sober." I hissed, already not in a good mood.

I know what day it is, and I defiantly know she does too, but that doesn't forgive her actions, I'm not doing any of that shit and it affected _me_ the most.

I slid my chair back, making it squeak uncomfortably on the floor and stormed away from my giggling sister who I saw take a swig of some mysterious amber liquid before I turned around the corner and straight out of the Library.

* * *

><p>I was looking at the floor. One foot in front of the other.<p>

Left, right.

Left, right.

Left, right.

So I didn't see anyone approaching me.

I slammed to the floor, my bum hitting against the floor painfully.

I let out a pained groan, getting slowly to my feet, only to come face to (pratty) face with James Potter. (=classic heart-throb ('classic' in the fact he's an arrogant twat who thinks of nothing but himself and, _I'm_ _sure_, sex.))

"How can my day get any more worse?" I moaned quietly to myself.

"Do you know where your sister is?"

"Oh, its ok James Potter, I accept your _apology_!" I cheered sarcastically, hoisting my bad up my shoulder and continuing my walking.

I saw Potter fall into step besides me.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Do you know where your sister is?" he repeated with desperation.

"I don't _know_ James Potter, why don't _you_ find her your own _bloody_ self?"

"Alright, alright." He muttered, looking anywhere but me. "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked, still walking with me. I stared moodily ahead.

"What gave you that impression?" I asked with sweet sarcasm, glancing at him through the corner of my eye as I (or I guess 'we' as Potter refuses to leave me alone (also, is this becoming a 'thing'? 'Follow Pixie around all day')) rounded another corner, going towards DADA, mercifully the last lesson of the day.

I didn't have time to see Trix at all this morning and her date was on Sunday, both of us have frees every Monday, fourth period, which is when we usually meet up to talk.

But as you saw, she was drunk and I don't tolerate drunk/drugged people. They regret things they say when intoxicated and just aren't themselves.

_Basically_, never trust a drunk/drugged person.

"Oh, I don't know, the general sarcasm, mean comments, the absolute _horror_ when I asked out Trix… to name a few." He added after a moment, grabbing my wrist to stop me. "So, why do you hate me?"

"Oh James Potter, you never will learn will you?" I asked rhetorical with a wry smile.

"What-?"

"And to answer your earlier question, I dislike you for reasons you will _never_ understand." I told him truthfully, looking up to stare him directly in his eyes, my gaze never wavering.

"You make no sense."

"And you don't listen closely enough. My sisters in the Library, near the back. I'll see you some other time, James Potter, hopefully in the distant future."

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away, into DADA and I knew that if he went to find my sister now, in her state and asked her the same question he asked me, he would most defiantly get the proper answer.

I just hope he wouldn't. Even having Trixie know is bad enough.

James Potter would be a disaster.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late Professor Lion." I mumbled, walking into the class, ten minutes late.<p>

Thanks for that James Potter. Thank you _very_ much.

(Note the sarcasm)

"10 points from Ravenclaw." She replied, not really listening, before continuing, what I assumed was, reading out pairs for the coursework (or something along those lines) we were going to be assigned. I went to stand with the rest of the class at the back; half of them already seated in their chosen pairs, most looking rather grumpy, others not so much. (_Cough_LolaScreed_cough_JoshuaFinnegan_cough_)

Anyway, it was most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins that had yet to be sorted, and then there was me, standing as the lone Ravenclaw.

Yeah, you guessed right, Jaja and Rose were paired off again.

"Brown and McCarthy." Lion drawled, clearly bored out of her mind as she ticked each pair off.

I went to sit on the right side of our desk.

I have this thing, where I have to always sit on the right and walk on the left or my body feels lopsided.

Yeah, I'm gonna admit, it's a _bit_ strange _but,_ I am who I am.

So _shuddup_.

"Hey, Benny McCarthy at your service." Benny (=classic popular Quidditch commentator (cheeky and _completely_ prejudice (also not too bad in the looks department))) greeted.

"Hey aren't you the Quidditch commentator? Oh and Anonymous Brown at yours." I replied with a grin, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Yeah and Anonymous?" I nodded. "I like it, so Ans, what do you think the coursework will be?" I felt my mouth form a smirk at the nickname and shrugged.

"Not sure, probably about Boggarts or something again, Miss said we were going over old stuff now were nearing our OWLs." I reminded him with a smile.

"Ugh, I'm crap at Boggarts; I couldn't do the riddikulus spell to save my life." He joked with a wink.

I couldn't help but laugh at that completely terrible joke.

"Oh that was brilliant." I sighed.

"Thank you, I always save my best for the prettier girls." A blush crept at my cheeks as he sent yet another wink my way.

"You're such a flirt." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"And don't you know it."

* * *

><p>"<em>Seriously<em> Benny? That was gross!" I moaned, my head flopping into my hands in shame. He was still laughing (quite loudly), attracting those closest to us's attention.

"Ok, ok sorry." He apologized, his laughter dying down a bit.

It was a joke about a tiny man and a vagina.

Need I say more?

"Ok, let's get on. First sentence 'A boggart is a shape-shifter that takes on the form of its victim's worst fear.' Ok with you?"

"Amazing." He drawled, pushing back onto two legs.

"Benny." I warned.

"No, seriously, it's wonderful. In fact one would go as far as to say it was wonderfully perfect-!"

"Shut up." I commanded, pushing down onto his chair, hard, so he fell back on all fours.

"Alright sorry Ans." He apologized, holding his hands up in defence. "Quick question though. Whats your boggart?" he asked, curiosity mingling in with his humour.

_Oh god. _

_Please_ don't.

I _really_ don't want to be reminded.

"It's nothing." I replied sharply, sucking in a breath.

Luckily, when the time rolled around that we had to do them in third year, no one caught a glimpse of mine.

_A young boy's dead body. _

But I think I'm the only person whose worst nightmare is _already_ true.


	7. A Charming Potter and I

The day went on uneventfully.

I didn't see Trix _or_ James at all that day thankfully.

But the day was over, another 'anniversary', and now it was time to get on.

I can't keep living like this, there's no point to it.

And I _have_ to talk to Trix, but for now, it's going to be ok.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alcypops." I greeted with a coquettish smile, plopping down into my chair in Potions.<p>

"Hey Brownasaurus."

"Guess what!" I squealed as soon as I seated myself, turning to look at him with a massive beam, exited, not for myself, but my best-gay-friend.

"_Ooooh_, what?"

The sarcasm is _not_ appreciated, Mr. Potter.

I hope you would please refrain from it in the near future.

"Louis has a boyfriend!" I told him; flapping my hands around, looking like one of those irritating girls I see everyday around _my_ man (_Albus_, if you didn't get the reference).

"Oh, yeah, I already knew." He told me, going back to whatever he was doing.

"Oh…" My hands ceased their flapping as I frowned, looking normal again. "Oh well, its great isn't it? He's finally got a boyfriend… unlike some of us." I added glumly, sliding down my chair. Albus sent me an amused look, a smirk blossoming on his (delectable) lips.

"I could help with that."

"Stop being a smart arse Alcy, it doesn't suit you." I huffed. He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

One after the other.

It would be weird if he raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

Actually… can you even do that?

I'll have to check that out later.

"No, I'm being serious. I know someone who thinks you're a pretty fit bird."

"Wow. Well, as much as I _really_ enjoyed that slightly derogatory term, I'm not one for mindless dating, unfortunately. I don't see the point in it, it just means when you find someone you care about truly, it doesn't really mean as much, because you've been there done that."

"Then why do you care so much about getting a boyfriend?"

"Well obviously I _care_! I just want a boyfriend who is _nice_ and _won't_ play me like some of the _arseholes_ at this school!" I steamed, curling my legs comfortably under me as the lesson started. I dropped my voice to a whisper and added; "Namely Scorpius Malfoy." I shot a glare at the boy himself, who caught me and sent me a girly wave. "How would you feel if you were practically the only one in your year to not of had any experience in the sexual… field of… experimentation." I ventured, not sure how to word it. "I've only ever kissed a friggin _girl_ and that was at spin the bottle last year! And was _your_ cousin!"

"What? When the hell was that?" Al squeaked, looking horrified.

"Oh, it was just our dorm and the fifth year Gryffindors, at the time, playing truth or dare in their dorm and they dared us to kiss. I still don't understand what satisfaction they got from that but… what can you do?" I shrugged. "Oh Al, stop looking like the basilisk has come to town and get over it_. I_ have and I was the one doing the kissing."

"Uhh… ok, sorry." He still looked faintly disturbed but it _had_ dialled down quite a bit.

* * *

><p>"…And James was really confused at why it was wrong to say that to a girl. That idiot. He says he's good with girls but in all honesty he's completely shit. I suppose its good that he's got your sister now, he can refrain from grossly insulting any more women in the world." Albus chortled, bringing me out of my thoughts. I gave a meek laugh in return, preparing myself to ask the all important question.<p>

"Albus…?" I trailed off, not really wanted to ask.

It's a _teeny_ bit embarrassing to be honest.

"Yeaaah…?"

"Er, I was wondering if…. If you could t-tutor me in, er, charms? The Professor said I needed tutoring and… well, were friends right? I think it would be good. Will you?"

"Yeah, of course! It would be an honour Miss. Brown!" Albus nodded with a bright beam

He leant over and hugged me and all of a sudden, it was just _him_.

His eyes, his smell and his strong arms wrapped around me.

And I _loved_ it.

* * *

><p>It was late, there was no one else in the Gryffindor common room and we were just finishing up.<p>

"Ok, so we've just grasped the basics right?"

"Right." I confirmed with a firm nod.

"And so… tomorrow…?" He ventured. I nodded again, this time with a big smile. "We'll get the summoning charm down and we'll go from there. See you later Brown." He sent me a smile, but I was having none of that. So I hugged him.

Big whoop right?

Well, it was for me. Every time I hug Al, every time out hands even _brush_ it sends an electric jolt through my body.

It's scary, but I still can't resist.

He got up and walked towards the boys dormitories.

"Hey, aren't you going up?" He asked gently, looking back at me for a second before stepping onto the bottom step of his staircase.

"Huh? Oh, no, I've just got to finish this essay and then I'll go."

"I can stay if you want me to?" He asked, sending me a shy smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Oh no, it would probably distract me if you stayed." I replied carelessly, getting out a few pieces of spare parchment.

Oh man, did I just _say_ that.

And… cue the teasing smirk.

Yeah, there we go.

"Because of my charming looks, right?"

"Oh, _sure_, Albus… _sure_." I confirmed with obvious sarcasm, giving him a teasing grin of my own as I fought back a genuine smile threatening to overtake my features. "Now go! You need to sleep!" I added, my eyes drooping ever so slightly, sleep fuzzing my brain.

"Fine… bye Brown, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and walked up the winding stone staircase leaving me in a melted pool of gooeyness at how amazingly hot his smile was.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, I had finished my essay.<p>

Thirty four minutes, twenty seconds to be precise. And through that time, sleep had been overtaking my brain more and more, making me sleepier and sleepier until I was practically drooling at the effort it was to close my mouth.

My writing had gotten sloppier and I was practically writing diagonally across the page, so that's when I decided to stop.

Oh god.

Look at how far away those stairs are, let alone my own common room.

I could so easily fall asleep on the way it and break my nose or something.

I felt my eyes start to droop and instinctively curled my legs under me until I was in a neat little ball on the sofa, my head resting on numerous pillows I had earlier conjured as practise for Charms, I wasn't supposed to be practising but, it couldn't hurt could it?

_Well,_ I was wrong.

It drained all the remaining energy I had and left me nearly dying.

I sighed peacefully as my eyes closed and all I could see was black.

I fell asleep nearly straight away, but not before I heard clomping footsteps starting towards me.

And then dreams of green eyed, black haired boys filled my brain, giving me hope and possibility so strong that I never wanted to wake.

I wanted to stay in my little fairytale with my darling prince whose lips ever so often grazed mine and more often than not was grazed with a smile of his own; this time the dreams were stronger, longer and even better than any of the others I've had.


	8. An Abnormal Appleby and I

Ugh.

Is this what it feels like to be dead?

I don't even know what's wrong; I didn't go to bed that late-

Oh yeah…. I _did_.

Well…this is awkward.

I'll just open my eyes now to-

Oh my god, there stuck together.

Cue mental battle with my eyelids and… yeah, slowly but surely they are smacking apart.

Ooh, this is comfy.

There's something soft under my head… yet _firm_.

No, not like a pillow.

But it's comfy so… who cares?

I snuggled my head into this weird hard-soft thing, and strangely it sighed.

Hmm... I didn't know inanimate objects could sigh.

Well, you learn something new everyday don't you-

Waaait a second there.

It _sighed_.

Like a _human_.

I opened my eyes properly to set them on a messy crimson room.

Well, this is most defiantly not my bedroom.

I have come up to this conclusion with a number of reasons;

1. it's a red room, mine is blue.

2. This is a boy's room.

3. My pillow thing has legs… and a torso… and a head.

"Oh, hey Al." My voice came out a lot groggier than it had been in my head. I sat up rubbed my eyes, glancing down at myself afterwards.

A boy's t shirt, showing some muggle band.

Well, at _least_ I'm wearing a bra.

That _could_ be awkward otherwise.

"Mhmm Brun." I think that was meant to be 'Morning Brown'. I suppose it's good I'm so good at speaking 'Al'.

"What am I doing up here… in this?"

"Oh well that's mine. Keep it. It has _cooties_ on it now." He sent me a grin, still lying down, his eyes droopy. He let out a whoosh of breath and brought up a hand to shield his eyes from the non-existent light.

"What time is it?"

"Dunno. Early I think but I need to get back to my common room before any of the Gryffies see me."

"Yeah… I'll help. In a bit though. Come and lie down with me." He mumbled, whacking his right arm on the bed, bouncing slightly when it made contact with the mattress, as an invitation for me to lie down.

Well, I'm not gonna say 'no' am I?

So I lay down next to him, going down carefully as not to crush his arm.

I lay as far away as I could, trying to calm down my beating heart, but he was having non of that, curling his arm around my waist and bringing me closer.

Aww shit, I think my heart is going to explode and then if it does, Albus will never want me.

But… I suppose I'll be dead anyway so…

"Don't think you'd get away that easily did you?"

"Nope, not really." I sighed with a smile, snuggling back into his chest.

It was bizarre, but I liked it.

"I'm tired." Ironically, I yawned when I said that, making Albus chuckle, his chest vibrating.

"Go to sleep then."

"YEAH, GO TO SLEEP AND SHUT THE FUCK UP BROWN… AND YOU TOO ALBUS!" Louis shrill voice screamed, cutting through the peace like a knife. I giggled covering my blush with a hand.

"Night." I murmured, closing my eyes and laying a hand on Albus' chest.

Mmm… comfy.

"More like morning."

"Oh whatever."

I fell back to sleep easily and this time it went without drama, no dreams, no nothing. Just peaceful silence ringing through my brain, washing away anything remotely 'Al' like a tidal wave, leaving me in my very own form of heaven.

"Ooooh, Al. _Naughty_ boy!" James teasing voice ripped into my bliss, waking me up with a mental jolt, but I kept my eyes shut as James closed the door.

"Shut up James. Why are you so embarrassing? It's not like we had sex… unlike some people." Albus mumbled the second part of that but I'm sure James caught it by his laughter.

"Are you implying I have girls into my room and we have… we have … _sexual intercourse_?" James asked in mock outrage. "Oh Al, you couldn't get it more right!" James' bark like laughter filled the dorm as Albus grumbled to himself. "Anyway, what's she doing here?"

"What? Why?"

"What about the 'no Ravenclaws in the Gryffindor common room' rule?"

"There's a rule for that? I thought it was just Slytherins?"

"Well, it _was_ but then we got some complaints that we were being prejudice."

"You _were_ being prejudice."

"Yeah, so we had to change it to no-one other than Gryffies can be there. You know how it is Al; Slytherins take things to heart too easily, it's a real problem... in fact I think we should start up a campaign or something!"

"For what?"

"Slytherins with hearts. Cause there too big to handle. _See_ just made up the title _and_ the catchphrase. Anyway, _Merlin_ Al, stop distracting me. What was she doing here?"

"You know, she's _probably_ awake right now."

"Hmm… are you Brown? Nod your head if you are." James commanded. I gave a miniscule nod of my head, they caught it and James started to laugh again.

What is it with him and laughing?

I'll have to ask Trix-

Oh wait, were not talking.

Cue awkward mental cough.

"See you're glad you didn't say something inappropriate or she would have ripped your throat out." Albus commented lightly, patting my head. I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes to see James dressed in his pyjamas, a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Trixie what I have just witnessed."

"If you think back, my sister and I are no longer on speaking terms after she foolishly got drunk in the library. I doubt she would care for such unimportant information as Albus and I sharing a bed after, I assume, he carried me up here because I fell asleep in your common room."

Neither of them said anything as I sat in stormy silence, only exchanged a look between them.

"Well, as fun as this has been," James started sarcastically, clapping his hands together and rocking back and forth on his heels making him look like a circus monkey. "I think I'm gonna go." James smiled briefly at us before starting towards the door.

"Wait, what did you want?"

"I'm not gonna tell you with _her_ here!" James frowned, saying 'her' like I was some cannibalistic savage who just ate his sister in front of him. "Bye!" He said in a sing song voice, a bit too high for my likings as Albus and I both winced at his awful tune; but he carried himself out o the room with pride, like he hadn't just sung so much like a girl. If I had shut my eyes I would've thought Justin Bieber was in the room.

"Hmm… well, I'm gonna take a shower if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, go for it."

"Lovely. Can I have some shampoo please?"

"It's all in there. Just… don't use the one by the mirror." He pulled a face. "I think if you did use it, you wouldn't value your life enough."

"Huh?"

"It's Daniels'." Zach Daniels (=classic weirdo (stalking note pad and everything))… well there aren't enough words to describe how abnormal he is. I was once stalked by him and I can safely say it was the weirdest few days of my life. This boy is complete with all the classics of being a geek, constantly wearing both types of braces, massive glasses and a freaky smile that chills every bone in my body. If I used his shampoo he'd either start stalking me again like there's no tomorrow or go all apeshit on me and hex my brains out.

"Oh. Right. Well then, I'll probably use Louis', or what I think is his," I started to the bathroom. "He smells lush." I added with a laugh, closing the door behind me and searching for the shampoo, starting up the shower.

I changed back into my bra and Al's shirt, tying my hair in a bobble I found on the side, which, let me tell you weirded me out a bit but then I remembered Zac Appleby (not be confused with Zach Daniels) shared this dorm and was the fourth and final member of it.

Let me tell you about Zac Appleby.

Zac Appleby is a player, a massive one at that.

If I were to stereotype him he would be 'classic hot man slag'. He could get away with murder with those eyes, even by me, and that's saying something!

He has luscious brown hair and the stormiest grey eyes that could beat Malfoy's any day. His face is so perfect; it looks like it was carved by angels.

But then he's an A class twat so that kinda ruins it.

So anyway, I tied my hair up and opened the door to find someone's face practically pressed up against the wood.

And that someone was the one and only Zac Appleby, strangely.

"Er… hello?"

"Hello Brown,_ I know everything about you_." He greeted in a quick, creepy whisper, giving me a knowing smile.

That's a _bit_ of an abnormal way to greet someone.

"That sounded like a Zach Daniels sort of greeting." I informed him, quirking an eyebrow and side stepping around his tall body, nearly tripping over some old socks and boxer shorts that were littered all over the floor. He looked horrified at having anything to do with Daniels and sent me a disgusted look.

"I don't like her Al, get her out of here." He grumbled, flipping his head back to the bathroom door and flouncing inside, leaving the door open.

"Sorry, two against one right Louis?" Al shouted so Zac could hear him.

"Mhmm… hey mon chéri. What are you doing up here?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Oh hey Loulou, fell asleep downstairs. My darling little prince carried me up here!" I told him with a smile, kissing Albus' red tinged cheeks.

"Hmm." was all he said, raising a questioning eyebrow at me, pulling on a shirt.

Hmm, I hasn't realised he had been topless.

OPPORTUNITY WASTED.

He may be gay, and he may now have a boyfriend but he's still hot.

And that was still an _opportunity wasted._

"Anyway I think I should see my sister now, we need to sort some things out." I sighed, looking around for my school skirt. "You said you'd help me." I reminded Albus, getting out my wand and pointing it at him before muttering 'accio skirt' and catching it before it hit me in the face.

I slipped it on as Albus grumbled and heaved himself of his bed, going over to his trunk and rifling around in it. I decided not to ask purely on the basis that I didn't want to know. He pulled out a shimmering cloak with a dazzling smile on his (luscious) lips.

"Ta-da! You are in for a treat Miss Brown; this is a very big family secret!" He informed me with a serious nod.

"Oh, is this the invisibility cloak?" I asked. His head whipped to Louis, mid way through putting his jumper on and gave him a glare.

"What? I didn't tell her! I haven't got a clue where she found out!" He wailed, practically crying.

"Trix. James told her and she told me."

"_What_? I'm almost _certain_ he swore her to secrecy!" Albus huffed, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Oh Albus, stop acting like a girl!" I laughed, making him crack a grin too. "We're sisters, we tell each other everything. I'm sure that if I had a 'special cloak' and I told you, you would tell James." I gave him a look. "Come on, I want to go to breakfast!"

He swept the cloak over us and, ignoring my beating heat, hyperventilation and major breakdown in my head, we went to breakfast, saying bye to Louis, who seemed to be stuck in his jumper, and Zac, who popped out the bathroom, toothbrush hanging in his mouth as he sprayed the room with toothpaste saying goodbye.

I piled food onto my plate, chatting o Albus, glorying in the little time we had together, just the two of us.

But then…

"Pixie… can we talk?" My sister popped out from nowhere, standing quietly behind Albus who looked incredibly awkward, a piece of toast stuck mid-air on the way to his mouth.

"Sure, could you give us a sec please Albus?" I asked with a gentle smile. He hurried off to sit with Rose and her friends at the Ravenclaw table, a few of her friends fanning themselves at the fact Albus was talking to them.

She sat down with a smile, sending me a nervous look. "Get on with it then Trix."

"Mum wrote to me again." She whispered, swinging her legs round the bench to sit facing me. Trixie reached out her hands and closed them in mine, sending me a humourless smile. "She's pregnant again."


	9. An Adorable Patil and I

"She's pregnant again."

"I'm sorry could you repeat that _one_ more time?"

"Come on Pixie-."

"Come on _what_? Come on, let's go have sex with everyone we know?" I asked sarcastically, a frown scrunching up my face. "Come on _what_ Trix? I don't wanna hear it… from you _or_ her." I sighed, getting back up in a huff and swinging my legs out of the bench; Trix following close by.

"Pix! Pix_ie_, you know she doesn't do it to purposely _hurt_ you!" My sister cried after me, deciding to follow after I didn't respond. We had caught a few peoples attention as I scaled the Great Hall quickly.

"I _know_ that, I'm not _stupid_ Trixie. It doesn't mean I'm happy about it." I added glumly, calming down slightly. I slowed my walking slightly, biting my lip as she caught up to me.

"Pixie. It wasn't just you that lost them all you know-."

"Of course I know. I'm sorry Trix." I apologized, holding my arms out for a hug, which she gratefully accepted. She squeezed me close and I heard her breath heavily.

"Not going to cry are you?" I asked jokingly, rubbing her back gently.

"No." There was a slight whine to her voice that suggested she was about to do just that.

"Ugh, come on then. I'm absolutely starving but lets get out of here shall we?" she nodded, letting go of me but taking hold of my hand.

We were around the same size, with her an inch taller, so we were a bit uncomfortable when hugging therefore rarely did.

I swung our hands between us as we exited the Great Hall where my sister promptly burst into a fresh wave of tears.

It took a while for Trixie to calm down and by that time James had come in search for her. He took her from there.

I don't know _where_ he got the idea that _he_ would be better at calming her down over her _own_ _sister_.

But oh well, I let them go.

I decided to go back to the Ravenclaw tower; I knew Rosie would be somewhere, _probably_ (and by 'probably' I mean 'defiantly') getting harassed by Malfoy, and Jaja… well, Jaja's _Jaja_, no-one knows where she is if she's _not_ in the Library.

Or in the common room.

Or our room.

Or at dinner/brekky/lunch.

Or in lessons.

Or just out and about like any other student.

It's limited, as you can tell.

The list really _isn't_ that extensive.

And, yes, you guessed it (because my life really _is_ like that); she was in our room when I eventually slumped into the room, slamming the door on the wall, wincing an apology to Jaja who was sitting calmly on her bed, the bed on the far right.

Rosie sleeps on the middle bed which leaves me to take residence on the left (the best bed by far (and no, I'm not prejudice)

Her hair was plaited as usual, this time a fish plait, which was rather new for her.

"Your hair looks nice Jaja." I complimented with a smile, walking over to my bed and dropping my bag noisily onto my trunk at the end of my bed.

"Thanks Pix! My sister did it for me."

"Isn't your sister in first year… uhh Rainie Patil?" I ventured, sitting up on my bed and pulling a Wiziwitch magazine from my chest of draws beside my bed.

"Ugh, she actually got that going?" She moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head. "I want to actually… I don't know… like, stab her in the eyes or something when she asks me to call her that. Sorry that was a bit graphic." Jaja apologized almost immediately, giving me a small smile. "She never calls me Jaja, little hypocrite." She murmured, pushing her frames back up her nose. I smiled back at her, flipping a page in the magazine and stretching my legs out luxuriously on my bed, internally cringing at the Ask Annie page ("My best friend did stuff with me, but I didn't want to, was that like, rape or something? He said it wasn't cause we didn't _actually_ have sex, he just kissed me, once! Help Annie!" These girls put shame to the name of women)

"What's _your_ name, Miss P. Brown?" She teased, mounting a fake British accent near the end, that was, in all truth, completely awful.

I laughed and shook my head.

"That's disclosed information sorry Jaja." I replied with an unapologetic shrug.

"Why though, it can be that bad!" She insisted, biting her lip and sitting up. "Unless it was something like… like… Albus Severus Potter!" She laughed lightly at her own joke, standing up and walking over to sit with me. "Ha, ok so _really_. Please tell me! I hate not knowing things!" she whined, a little sigh escaping her lips.

She's so adorable; I could eat her all up!

…

I know, that was a _bit_ weird.

But, shh or she'll be able to hear us… you… me.

I don't _know_!

"Fiiiiine!" I whined back, rolling my eyes and admitting defeat. "You have to swear to secrecy though." I informed her. She rolled her eyes herself; nonetheless nodding in conformation. "_And_ on one condition." I added in a 'mysterious' voice.

"Ok, what is this one condition?" asked Jaja, imitating my ubercool voice.

"I totally wanna plait your hair, it looks so lush!" I told her, trying, and failing (miserably) to do an American accent. She laughed (at me) and nodded, holding out her hand. I grasped it in my own and shook it, but before I could let go, this rushed out her mouth;

"Andyouhavetobemyslaveforthe_whole_oftomorrow." I gasped dramatically, pulling my hand from hers swiftly, internally giggling at her adorably happy face.

"You devious little minx!" I gasped through a laugh, a grin cracking my lips apart, mirroring her.

"I'm sorry; it just seemed like a golden opportunity!" She rushed, biting her lip against another smile.

"Oh, don't worry about it," I told her, smoothing out my blue sheets gesturing for her to turn around. I accio'd hairgrips and bobbles, thanking Merlin, as she pulled the plait out smoothing her hair with her fingertips.

Her hair was black (not dark brown, _black_) and was impossibly glossy and never ending. She had a middle parting and no fringe, but she looked amazing.

She is every part of a chick flick apart from the ending. She's beautiful but hides it under her _pretty_ hideous glasses (sorry Jaja). One day, she'll meet her prince, or the chick flick equivalent… like a jock; a Quidditch jock. I'm sure of it.

Anyways, I took over and smoothed it out, a brush following the trail my fingers were making.

Her hair turned out to be even glossier (and slightly frizzier) than usual when excessively brushed. I separated it into three, deciding on a simple plait from the long list of so, _so_ many plaits I know how to do.

…

_So_, I twirled the pieces around each other in a fast rhythm, her hair slipping easily from my fingers, falling perfectly into a side plait.

"Ok so I think its time I told you now." I finally suggested as I finished up, feeling around the duvet for a bobble. I felt one graze my hand and grabbed it, securing it tightly, also grabbing a few grips to hold loose strands in place. "I don't think many people think it would be that bad… but it is." She nodded again and didn't say anything, patting the back of her hair once I took my hands away. "Go and have a look." I suggested, handing her a small mirror. Jaja scurried over to the mirror, her shoes lightly scuffing the floor. She held up the little mirror to the back of her head, reflecting the image on the big mirror and smiled at me.

"Thanks Brown, it's lovely." She complimented through the mirrors refection.

"Ok then, my full name is… its Princess Pixie Brown." I admitted, biting my lip once more as her mouth fell open into an adorable little 'o' shape. I smiled in spite of myself as she fought to regain herself.

"_What_?"

"First name Princess, middle name Pixie, last name Brown. It _is_ pretty hilarious actually, even my _mum_ laughs when I asked her why she called me that." I told her with a little laugh. After a couple of seconds she joined in. "My sister just calls me 'Pixie' though. I don't find it _as_ embarrassing. Just don't tell anyone, I've had too many jokes thrown at me before." I asked her, sending a pleading stare her way. She nodded almost immediately, throwing the small mirror back to me. I caught it easily and placed it on the table next to my bed, face down.

"Well, I'm, off to the Library, I _actually_ want to do some homework in this free lesson." She told me, hurling her bag off the bed. "Care to join me?" She asked with a kind smile. I returned it and nodded, picking up my own bag, taking a few books out that I didn't need.

"Let's go then slow coach." I linked her arm and pulled her out of the door, shutting it behind me with a small thud.


	10. A Silent Potter and I

"Pass that book there?" Jaja asked, keeping her nose in the book she was currently occupying. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"My slaveenship doesn't start til tomorrow."

"I don't think 'slaveenship'," She started, pulling a hand from the cover of the book to make air quotations. "Is a word."

"I don't think your face is a word but that doesn't change anything." I snapped, not thinking how lame I sounded. She looked up and raised an eyebrow. Her were specks sliding down her nose but she kept her stance.

I cracked a reluctant smile, so then she did too.

Then I burst out laughing so she did too.

Well… until; "Out! Out!" the shrill voice of the librarian (her name's escaped my mind) screeched at us through our cheerful laughter.

It died down a bit as we started to pack up our books; I had tears in my eyes and I could see them in Jaja's eyes as well.

We had studied together for a while and a few awkward silences and silly small talks later, it was ok… ish. I felt slightly judged by her; she was just one of those people. I wouldn't say she was snobby but she has that… thing about her, that sort of air around her where you felt like you were underneath her genius mind and her beauty. I doubt she meant to be like that… but oh well.

* * *

><p>We had decidedly split up after that and after a rather awkward hug (I didn't know where to put my hands!), she was off to the Ravenclaw common room to finish her studying whereas I changed my path to the courtyard where, in DADA, I overheard someone was going to be serenaded. This rarely happens and is always an extra special treat.<p>

"_I thought it was Noreen McDonald and Luis Change!" _

"_I heard it was Percy Mitchell and Missy Goldstein!"_

"_Well, I heard it was Louisa Grumble and Benny McCarthy!"_

The last one certainly caught my attention.

It had been rumoured around school Benny was an amazing singer… but, being the awesome badass he is, he didn't broadcast it and noone knows if its true or not.

I hope it is…

I quickened my steps getting caught in the small crowd walking with me.

Of course I got there first, I mean come on… it's me.

I'm like Sonic the Hedgehog or something.

Except not blue…

Or a hedgehog…

Anyway, turns out it _wasn't_ Benny (cue sad sigh) it was in fact Percy Mitchell serenading Missy Goldstein, who after a traumatic break up (she cheated on him), realised he still 'loved' her. They're in the year below, she's in Slytherin and he's in Ravenclaw (I'm ashamed, my own house!).

It was some wizard tune that I didn't know, which isn't a hard feat for me seeing as I know _no_ wizard songs.

Anyway, after _that_ disappointment I headed to the Black Lake cause it's so freaking beautiful out there.

And guess what? There's blossom!

Blossom is my tree.

If blossom was a flower, whoever gave it to me would automatically become my husband… or wife, depending on their gender.

I really wouldn't mind.

It's so totally awesome and beautiful and wonderful.

When I die I want to die of some blossom related incident like a blossom tree smashing my body to smithereens or just me having some sort of heart problems or something on a bed of blossom leaves.

Nice thought isn't it.

Want to know a secret?

Well… it's not really a secret seeing as about seventy other students are crowding the same space as I am as Zac and Albus fight.

Oh… I just told you the secret.

Yeah, so right now I'm standing here completely oblivious to why these two idiots are having a full out muggle fighting sesh, I mean… they share the same dorm!

I suppose that's not really saying anything though seeing as Rose, Jaja and I aren't friends; Rose and I no where near it.

Back to the fight and I can see blood on both their faces and the teachers are miles off so I walk forwards, pushing harshly against the cheering crowd, stomping particularly hard on anyone's foot who found this to be a little too cheery.

I got to the edge of the crowd and saw James across from me, right on the other side. He didn't say anything, just stood there and shook his head at me. It was a small shake but it was decipherable. I felt my eyebrows draw together as I signalled for him to elaborate but he didn't, he just stood there watching his little brother getting beaten up. I reached for my wand but I saw James again out of the corner of my eye shaking his head, a little harsher this time.

Of course I ignored him though, why wouldn't I? I hate the idiot, I don't like Zac but I more than like Albus.

But what I hate even more than James is seeing people getting hurt; it's happened to me too many times but to see it happen to someone else when I can help stop it is even worse.

So I'm not just going to _stand_ here.

I didn't shout 'protego' because I wasn't here for attention, I was here to help.

They flew apart easily, neither falling down on their arses like they should've.

The crowd quickly dispersed, guessing I was a teacher leaving only few left.

James had left too, along with my sister who I also saw. They all left, leaving just the idiots, Rose, their dorm mates, a few Ravenclaw boys and I.

I'm guessing the only reason the other Ravenclaws were here was because Rose was here; the same Rose who wasn't saying anything to Al, just staring, her disappointment glaring through the air.

After thirty painful seconds she left the area, walking swiftly back to the castle; the Ravenclaw boys following her every step.

I looked at the two other Gryffindor boys as they were both looking at me looking at Albus (did that make sense?) and signalled with my eyes that they should take care of Appleby even though they weren't friends. They went easily, hurling him off the floor and onto their shoulders easily, flinging each of his arms around their shoulders.

Now it was just me and him but I didn't want to get angry at him, there was no point. He had his family for that. I sighed and dumped my bag next to him, sitting on the grass beside him

"Don't shout." Was all he said.

"I won't." I promised, picking idly at the grass. "Why did you do it?"

"You wouldn't believe me." He told me with a humourless chuckle. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I think I will. Believe it or not Albus but I do trust you more than him." I reminded him with a wry grin. A small smile of his own appeared on his face and slowly he nodded.

"I don't think you'll like it but… he was just talking about you." Albus admitted.

I was shocked, understandably, and I'm sure my face showed it because Albus chuckled again and started to elaborate (unlike his idiot brother). "I don't know what happened really. I was walking past with Louis, he was cross too," he reassured me, turning his body around to talk to me on the grass. I had ceased my grass-picking by this point and was looking directly at him. "And we over heard Appleby talking shit about you to the Ravenclaws. He was telling them about when you stayed in our room and just saying… shit. Of course Louis tried to hold me back but he was angry too and… it all just evolved from there. I'm sorry Brown; I know you probably wouldn't like someone getting in a fight for you."

God was he wrong.

I wasn't that upset; if someone was talking shit about me they should be sorted out, all I was upset about was the steady trickle of blood leaking out of Albus' nose. I didn't stop to think it was broken when I flung forwards and hugged him, pulling him close to me.

"Err…" Albus stuttered in confusion, putting his arms around me anyway.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear. "No-one has ever done that for me before." I explained, squeezing him gently before letting go and pullign out my wand. Albus blinked out of his daze and smiled at me.

"You're really not mad?"

"Nope." I confirmed smiling when he let a breath of air out in relief. "But we do need to fix this nose." I reminded him, touching the tip of his nose lightly with my wand and muttering 'episkey'. I winced along with Albus when I heard the crack and left him to massage the pain away as I got out the closest thing to cotton wool balls in my bag – makeup wipes.

I don't even know why I carry these things around, I just do.

His newly fixed nose wrinkled when he saw them.

"What? We need to wipe away the blood and _I_ don't know how to transfigure things into cotton wool. Stop being a fuss pot." I grumbled, pulling one out and wiping his face gently until all the blood was gone. "Lovely." I said, the sarcasm evident, as I looked down at the red wipe. I threw it at his face and he caught it easily "There it's yours now." I teased with a smile. "Alrighty we should get back to the castle, its nearly dinner and you need to collect your detention… that is if the teachers have found out." I reminded him, hauling him off the floor and pushing him forward to the castle. He stopped me before I could take a step, taking my hand in his.

"Thanks Brown." He squeezed my hand lightly before letting go and gesturing for me to walk. We made it to the castle quickly and after Albus had thanked Merlin there wasn't a teacher there to tell him off, we went to dinner.

* * *

><p>Please please please revieww! :) xxxx<p> 


	11. An Unhappy Brown and I

I went to my sister's dorm because in _mine_ Rosie was wailing and crying about how her life was so horrible and Jaja warned me just in time. She was roped in and she's kind enough to not get me into calming Rose Weasley down.

It's _hard_, trust me. I had to call in reinforcements last time.

And as I predicted, Albus got shouted at by his family, who then swore not to tell his mother because… well, they may be angry but they didn't want him to _die_.

We've all heard the Howlers boom from where James is sitting.

They're_ horrible. _

Anyway, my sister was in there, along with all her other dorm mates when I knocked and went in. all of whom said hello to me, used to me just coming into their room randomly, I have been doing it for the past five years.

"Hey there, Delilah." One of her roommates, Xena Moore, teased using the nickname she came up with when I wouldn't tell her my name. Of course she had to catch me singing that song and constantly insisted that was my name, no matter how much I denied it. "Whats it like in the fifth year dorms?" She asked, booming out a laugh at her apparently _hilarious_ joke afterwards. She rolled skilfully off the bed, catching herself before she could fall and walked over to me.

She was a lot taller than me and that showed when she hugged me from behind, placing her chin onto of my head easily, her black wavy hair falling around my face.

She's like a bloody goddess, with her tumbling hair and mismatched blue-green eyes she had all the boys swooning.

"Lay off it Princess Warrior." I laughed, pulling out from beneath her. "Go and snog your latest boyfriend or something." Trixie laughed at that, throwing what I assumed to be Xena's magazine onto her bed.

"Bye Xena." Trix said as she walked out, sending me a playful wink before she left, shutting the door closely behind her.

"I think I'm gonna go too." Another one of her dorm mates piped up. Holly Appleby, Zac Appleby's older sister. "I'm sorry for my brother being a twat… as usual." She added with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah… I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault Holly."

"Ok… bye."

"What? You can't _forgive_ her!"

"Why?"

"I've been ignoring her all day because I _thought_ you were mad!"

"Me? _Mad_? Oh come on, the only person _I'm_ mad at is Zac Appleby… not his sister!" I replied with a scoff. "She wasn't even there!"

"Tch. I beg to differ."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm just tired."

"Too many late nights with James?" Callie Broach called out from behind her bed curtains, shortly followed by a dirty laugh signalling she meant it the disturbing way.

I groaned and hung my head in my hands trying to get the horrifying image out of my head.

"Oh fuck of Broach, your just jealous." My sister called back. I sat down on Trix's bed as Callie popped her head out of a gap in the curtains, looking livid.

"Jealous? Jealous of what? A big headed know-it-all who sleeps around with every fucking thing that moves?" She asked in a deadly whisper.

Jesus _Christ_, not _another_ fight please!

They both had their eyes narrowed, steam practically bellowing out their ears when I shut Trixie's bed curtains, effectively shutting the conversation. I sent my sister a sarcastic smile when she looked back over at me.

"Who's Xena going out with this time?" I asked with a small laugh. Xena has been family friends with us, the Browns, for years and has been Trixie bet friend for the same amount of time. I think they became best friends the same way Louis and I became best friends except they were five and _I_ was fifteen…

Nice to know how mature I am sometimes… it's a real confidence booster.

"Your friend Benny McCarthy."

"Benny? I thought she didn't do younger guys."

"Younger? What- oh you don't know. Benny failed his OWLs last year and so had to retake the year, he's our age, just not in our year that's why he still hangs out with James and Aiden. _All_. _The. Time." _my sister sighed sitting back against her headboard.

Aaaah, and we are onto Aiden Finnegan.

Aiden = classic hot Irish fitty who makes all the girls swoon (even me, his accent is the _best_ (he's the son of Seamus Finnegan, if you were wondering.))

"Not getting jealous of Benny and Aiden Finnegan are we?" I teased as my sister bent over the side of her bed into her 'secret' sweet drawer.

It's not a secret cause everyone knows where it is and it doesn't even need a key.

"No." She huffed through a mouthful of… what I think was chocolate but she was stuffing food into her mouth at an alarming rate so I really couldn't tell.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked carefully as I saw her eyes water up. She sniffled but shook her head, swallowing harshly before continuing.

"No, James is just being kinda distant and you _know_ what I'm like with distance!"

"I…don't. What are you like with distance?"

"Unhappy, quite _obviously_." She sniffed in a superior tone, eating more of that white, brown and dark brown crap that was currently taking up three fifths of the bed, and my leg space thus leading them to hang out of the bed awkwardly, the curtain rubbing against them uncomfortably.

"Oh. Right. Well, do you want me to tell you something that happened to me this morning? It was pretty funny actually… until Louis tried to punch him… and then it wasn't so funny." I had trailed off at the end, frowning, but soon the smile was back on my face. "Appleby came up to me at breakfast and I assumed he was going to apologize about speaking ill of me because even the stupidest person on the earth wouldn't come and flirt with me after one of my friends-,"

"And humongous crush,"

"…Fought with him. Of course, Appleby _is_ an idiot it seems cause he said 'you're hot, I'm ugly, let's make average babies… well I'm not ugly but lets just say that for now' or something along those lines."

"Oh _God_, your joking! What did your boyfriends do?" I ignored the 'boyfriends' jibe because Louis will (unfortunately) _never_ be my boyfriend.

"Well, I after I nearly died choking on my juice, he ran away so I _think_ it was a dare," I recited my thoughts sarcastically because it had indeed been a dare, after watching Appleby and his few friends giggling to themselves I was pretty sure I was being fucked with. "Still, Louis was pissed but didn't get up because I _specifically_ told him to never get into a fight with Appleby after what Albus did." _And he values his life_. I didn't say that because I didn't want Trix to think I was a psychopath.

Which I'm probably too late for anyway.

"Well, you can go away now, I'm meeting James in ten and I need to change." My mood changed drastically, making my face droop into an angry scowl, as his name cropped up into the conversation but my sister was either unaware or didn't want to know as she shoved me off the bed and out the door. "See you later Pixie!" She trilled in my ear, slamming the door behind me.

_Ugh, oh well, a little Aly and AJ will keep me at bay for now. _

So I skip down the halls singing 'Like Whoa' to myself under my breath, like the good old days when people thought it was normal. Right now, people are staring at me like I'm deformed.

Well, it seems becoming friends with Louis and Albus has had its consequences, I can no longer be as weird as I like.

I hate being normal; it's so… normal.


	12. A Consoling Potter and I

It was strange.

_Really_ strange.

For a moment I considered that someone had died but then I realised everyone I knew was already here.

And I mean _everyone_.

And _that's_ why it was weird.

Every person who was my friend or who I was friendly with was sitting right here in this ovally-circle thing in the courtyard.

We were even attracting some strange looks, being such a large group.

It started out as a little group, just Louis, Albus, and I and then Trix and James joined us and then everyone who walked past that we knew did too.

Even Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were here. They talked to me for a bit… or tried to but couldn't hear me over my stuttering and bright red blush that was taking up around eighty percent of my face… and then they realised they couldn't get a proper conversation out of me and left after a wink sent my way, setting off Louis in an angry rant to me about how I shouldn't be so obvious bladybladybla.

I may absolutely adore Albus but that doesn't mean I can't… admire others from far away (or very close if you count that instance).

There was, obviously, Albus, Louis, and pretty much all the Weasleys in my year and the year above, except Dom because no one ever knows where Dom is.

Dominique Weasley has been called the Luna Lovegood of our time and if I knew who Luna Lovegood was, I would probably agree.

And there was Jaja and a few of the Ravenclaw boys, even Zac Appleby was here, he and Al seemingly _haven't_ made up by the death glares there sending each other. James and my sister were too wrapped up in their own little world to notice those two or anyone else.

Even Benny and Aiden joined us today, talking to just themselves, sat to the left of Albus a few seats from me, along with Xena and Holly.

I mean, even Danny Goodridge is here and I haven't spoken to him for months!

Oh, and then there's Louis boyfriend, Richard Parry, yes they have stuck it out this whole way, and yes, I only did just meet him yesterday (cue sad face) after many weeks of persuasion to Louis, and _yes_, I did reach my goal and freak him out. He seems fine though, only sending me a few wary glances.

And there _holding hands!_ For some reason it's never as cute when James and Trix do it, probably because she's my sister.

When I saw I nearly started to cry of happiness but Louis warned me off with a glare.

Luckily for the sixth and seventh years curfew wasn't until ten.

But I'm in fifth year so...

Its nearing half eight and I really should be walking back up to Ravenclaw tower because it is on the complete other side of the castle but I'm so comfy where I am, leaning on Albus' shoulder.

Want me to tell you how I got there?

Well, I was tired around ten past eight (sad, I know) so I tried to lie on Louis' shoulder because it was him or Albus but he refused because _apparently_ it would've been weird cause his boyf is there. So I lay on Albus shoulder. He didn't seem to mid, even shifting his position for me.

What a sweetie.

But as I said I was getting tired and unlike everyone else I did but want a detention when the prefects caught me out of bed, no matter how much coaxing was sent to me by my sister.

"Righty I'm going to bed." I called out, gathering the large group's attention. They all started to moan and groan, pulling a smile onto my face. "Bye!" I called out with a ridiculous grin on my face. I wipe down my skirt, leaving the pile of grass I had been picking on Albus, where it had conveniently landed. I ruffled his hair to get some of it out before skipping away.

Hmm… oh yeah!

Alone at _last_-

"He likes you too you know."

Oh.

Spoke too soon, it seems.

I looked over to the voice and- oh joy, just who I wanted to talk to.

And today I'm being serious.

"Hi James. Why do you stalk me?" I asked in a completely sincere voice. He just laughed, falling into step with me. We were still, unfortunately, on the ground floor and so had a while to go.

_Save me. _

"You're funny Brown. Funny." I sent him a glare to which he ignored. I pulled my bag strap further up my shoulder, getting ready to run. Unfortunately I didn't get to because, to be quite honest, I want to know what goes on in that empty box that James calls a brain. "Why do you hate me?"

"I'll answer that if I can ask you a question." I bargained, slowing my walking slightly as my legs started to ache from the quick sprit I was walking. He nodded, gesturing for me to continue. "Why do you care?" I stopped walking, genuinely curious, to search his face. I saw a blush lightly bloom his cheeks as he stumbled over his words. "Seriously." I said, reassuring him I was just being a bitch because I knew from how he said that, that my sister didn't tell him why and for some I reason I guess that was why I should tell him.

"I… look, I guess," He took a big sigh but the rest of his words were drowned out by the sound of the wind against the grass.

Sarcasm if you didn't get that. He was being so bloody quiet.

"Speak up." I commanded with a smile, he took another breath, looking down at his hands.

"I think that I love… your sister." He mumbled with a quick look around to see if anyone had heard.

And it was strange because it was right then that I realised I didn't care.

I mean of course I care that someone loved my sister but I just didn't care it was James bloody Potter…for once.

I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Good, Potter. I'll give you extra points for that. I no longer dislike you." He looked up from his hands, surprised and I sat down on a window ledge near by, no longer caring about prefects or teachers. "Ok…" I sighed, getting ready to start off. "I guess I never had a valid reason to hate you, which is why I searched for one. I couldn't hate you for _no_ reason because then if someone asked why, what reason could I give? I would sound like a bitch, which is exactly _why_ I was a bitch to you." I explained, he looked confused though as he joined me on the ledge. "It's a girl thing… wait no it's a 'me' thing." I corrected with a laugh. I decided to get straight to the point because that's what I was like and there was no point beating round the bush. "When I was born, it wasn't just me that came out of… _there_. I had a twin and for nine years we were the best of friends." I directed my gaze to the grounds where I saw the others filtering out into the darkness and I watched them set up a new circle and a few people put fire into jars to light up the air round them, setting a beautiful glow onto the one boy I was staring at.

I bet you can't guess who.

"You see, my father has black hair and blue eyes, my mother blonde hair and brown eyes. _James_ got my fathers black hair and my mothers brown eyes. Obviously we aren't…_weren't_ identical." I explained with careful emphasis on the name. He emitted a small 'oh' and his face dawned realisation. "One day when I was nine," I took another deep breath as the images of the room fought to take over my brain. "I walked into the room we shared… and he was there," I started, clenching my hands, fighting against the shaking that was overthrowing my body. I took a deep breath as tears sprung to my eyes and a lump appeared in my throat making the next words come out strangled and ragged, I covered my mouth slightly with my hand as saliva started to gather in my mouth. "But he was hanging there," I lifted a shaky hand to point to the distance in front of me. "On the bed… with a skipping rope… wrapped around his neck," I felt a salty tear drip from my eye as I wrapped my own hands lightly around my neck and I clenched my eyes shut trying to rid myself of the other tears spilling quickly over my cheeks. I lifted my hands to cradle my face and I felt James put an arm around me to try and console me. I leant into him and sobbed, trying to hold onto that slight happiness that there was at least someone with me this time. "He didn't mean to. He was just playing around."

"Shh… it's ok." James murmured and he didn't sound at _all_ uncomfortable. Though being around my sister would probably contribute to that. The though made me give out a laugh/sob and I wiped my eyes. "You didn't have to tell me that. It was none of my business."

"Bit too late though isn't it, so get over it Potter." I teased before the seriousness set over me. "You did deserve to know though. You really did; and thanks for helping me." I smiled up at him (I'm still not that small!) and hopped down from the side, wiping at my face more thoroughly. "My sister didn't tell you which is exactly why I should've. She left it to me for a reason because it's my story."

"But Brown-."

"I'll see you later James." I smiled again, walking off in the direction to my Tower. "But you better tell my sister soon or off with you head!" I called back in a terrible posh accent.

I heard him shout something to me but I didn't turn around to ask what, I knew that if he was going to explain why he didn't help Albus fight Appleby (or stop it) or what he meant by 'He likes you too' it would be a long evening and I was tired and I wanted my bed, not to carry on talking to James. I heard light padding on the floor next to me and look own to see my beautiful fluffy ginger cat that I named Fred because Fred, by definition, is a ginger name and _not_ because of Fred Weasley as many seem to think. Jaja and Rose love him but not as much as I do.

Anyway, so I picked up my little prince and walked back the rest of the way with my cat in my arms. The others _still_ weren't back, giving me time to get ready and get into bed.

I don't know when they got in because I had fallen easily asleep as soon as I got back into bed, fallen into dreams of my brother, and of Albus swapping places with him, of me walking in and finding Albus there instead of James.

**I do actually have a ginger cat called Fred. I don't like him much, I like Maisie, my other grey cat more because she's fluffy and that's what I value in a cat. And Fred's a grumpy teenager as well so…**

**Anyway, please REVIEW! Xxx**


	13. A Comforting Moore and I

"Eight days!"

"Eight days 'til what?" I asked, quickly scribbling the last line of my mother's letter down.

"You're joking?" I looked up for a second, just in time to see a disbelieving look on Albus' (wonderful) face. He threw his arms in the air and whooped loudly. "Eight days until summer!" He explained with a grin, flopping onto his back to gaze at the sky.

"You're so adorable sometimes." I commented without thinking.

Jesus. _Why_ did I just say that? Oh _great_ and here comes the judging looks from all those around me which is… _just_ Albus.

But instead he looked faintly disturbed.

"I am not adorable." He denied forcefully with a scoff, spiting the word 'adorable' out.

"'Methinks the lady doth protest too much'." I said, quoting Shakespeare with a smile, re-reading the last passage of my homework.

"You're not helping your case you know. I could leave any minute now!" He warned, closing his eyes.

"Go then." I challenged with a smile, gazing up at the blue sky, squinting against the bright sun.

"Meh. In a minute. Guess what Brown?" I looked over to see a ridiculous grin plastered on his face. "I asked a girl out!"

I felt my heart literally drop to the floor. If I was standing up, it would drop to my feet but I'm not so…

And after all this time I really thought he might actually like him.

I blame my sister for this. And James. After he caught up with me and told me he told Albus what happened to my brother and that he thought Albus liked me I really believed it. I mean he's his brother isn't he? Isn't he supposed to know everything about him?

Well, at least it's another reason to hate him.

But I suppose as I think that, I can't really hate him anymore, he's not as evil as I thought he was and he and my sister are really hitting it off.

_But_ it doesn't make me happy that my sisters happy and right now I would say I am the polar opposite to happy.

"Hmm." I murmured, not meeting his eyes.

"Vivienne Windsor." He carried on, casting a worried look over me.

Vivienne Windsor is as posh as her name sounds, I don't really know her and I couldn't name what her hair colour is but I can tell you she has two brothers who I talk to quite a bit. One's in the year above, one in the year below. The sixth year's called Gary and the forth year Terry.

And now I have to hate them both because their sister's made a fatal error in judgement.

It's ok to hate her though. She's a bitch, dropping friends here and there.

She's also part of the choir… maybe I should ask Louis about her…

"That's nice." was all I managed to choke out. I sat up and grabbed my drink from my bag taking a few big gulps. I always feel drinking stops me crying. Every time I take a sip, the tears go back too.

Remember that saying that goes something like 'you always want something more when you can't have it'?

I think it applies greatly to this situation.

"What are you doing later?" he asked, resorting to small talk.

"Why? Got any plans?"

"I do actually. But… no, forget it."

"Albus." I sighed, trying to forget his new girlfriend. "Come on. I'm not an idiot. I know he told you." I explained, flopping onto the floor beside him. He sat up and looked down at me, biting his (_not_ delectable) bottom lip.

But he didn't say anything, he just down at me. I looked up for a while as well but the sun started to burn my eyes, so I closed them but not in time to miss the pitying look he was sending me.

"I'm sorry Brown." He finally said, finding his place beside me once more.

"It was a long time ago, I've let go of it… to an extent." I reassured him, internally crossing my fingers against the lie. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worrying about it. I'm worrying about _you_." I could faintly hear him sigh and before I knew it, my hand was encased in his as he squeezed it gently.

Inappropriate with his new girlfriends but I don't care.

"You've been a bit down lately and I _know_ it's hard but you have so many people who care about you now."

"So… what are you saying? I should forget about my brother because I made a few friends?" I asked in disbelief, sitting up and yanking my hand from his to pack my things up. It seems my earlier anger/upset hadn't dissolved completely and was now sizzling to a dangerous extent.

"You know that's not what I'm saying!" He argued, sitting up.

"No, I don't know that. We have only been friends for _four months_ Albus. That's barely a friendship." It pained me to get the words out but it was right, four months is nothing compared to years of friendship people like my sister and Xena have had, or Albus and Rose, or James and Aiden or even Jaja and her friends. "Four months is miniscule compared to people like my sister and your brother who've had years of friendship on them. I've had months! The fact I've practically never had friends before deluded me it seems." I sighed, standing up. Albus hopped up too, a worried expression on his face. "Its… _stupid_. _Why_ did you choose me Albus?"

"Choose you for what?"

"To be your friend? After four and a half years of never speaking to me why did you think becoming my friend would help anything?"

"I don't know!" He replied exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair. "We were partnered together and I realised how… cool you were when we were trying to sort that 'mission' out. It was fun and you were different, a stranger, practically the only _girl_ friend I have outside of my family." He rushed, scuffing his feet on the grass.

Oh how I wish those two words were as one.

"Why was I different, Albus?" I asked, taking a step towards the castle. He caught my drift and started to walk forwards.

"I dunno, you just were." He shrugged, slowing his pace. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong Albus." I sighed, looking down, skilfully creating a curtain of hair between us. "I…" I faltered, not sure what I was going to say. "I need to see my sister." I decided, turning back to the lake where I knew my sister would be.

"See you later, yeah?" He asked, slowly walking backwards to the castle. I just smiled, having already made up my mind.

It was only a short walk over to my sister and Xena. They were both laughing and squealing, looking like retarded seals with their irritating guitars left untouched besides them (irritating because my sister always bursts into my room playing some annoying song). I plonked down moodily next to them, catching their attention.

"What's up moody pants?" Xena asked, sitting back on her hands. That just made me more depressed and the fact that Albus has a girlfriend hit me like a freight train and I, ashamedly, burst into tears. My vision was blurry but I could still see that Xena looked faintly disturbed.

"Aww." She patted my back awkwardly and tried and failed to give me an encouraging smile. Her failure made me smile and soon I was laughing.

"Xena you're going to be a horrible mother." I laughed, wiping my eyes.

"I guess you heard about Al and Windsor?" My asked sympathetically. "Don't worry Pixie I'm sure he'll come to his senses."

"Yeah, bloody idiot, making me go through all this crying-!"

"Hypocrite!" Trix shrieked, pointing an accusing finger towards her.

"What?"

"You're always crying!"

"So? Doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it!"

"Still hypocritical."

"Still _shut up_."

"Oh that was _sooo_ clever."

"God Trixie stop being so selfish, your sisters here, crying and weeping about lost loves and heart breaks and all you're talking about is how I cry too much!" Xena scoffed. Somewhere in that speech she had grabbed my head and wrapped her arms around it, rocking it back and forth.

As you can image, it wasn't too comfortable. She let go eventually and they both sent me an expectant look.

"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled, noticing the temperature drop. I wrapped my cardigan tighter around me.

"You have to sooner or later."

"I know. I just… I want my old life back. I know I had no friends and I didn't know Albus but I want it back… and if that means ignoring them all and getting over Albus so be it, my life used to be problem free and… normal-_ish_ I liked just having you two as my friends. It was simple."

"I liked it too but Pixie you can't just ignore all your problems-."

"Maybe not forever. But for now I can."

"Ok Pixie, if that's what you really want, we won't hang out with them-."

"Except Trix and James obviously." Xena corrected, sending an exaggerated wink to Trixie that she dutifully ignored.

"Thanks guys." I thanked them with a small smile.

"Now come on Delilah –ouch- it's freezing!" I had hit her over the head when she called me that. I decided that violence was the only key to get her to stop calling me by that name.

"Do I have red eyes?"

"No. now come on D -ow- , I want dinner!" Xena complained, pushing me and my sister forwards to the castle.


	14. An OverEmotional Brown and I

The next week passed in a crazy, mad, rushy, blur of heat and ignoring everyone who I like and who likes me.

The Saturday before we were due to leave was the day Albus and his girlfriend went on their _fabulous_, probably _very_ romantic, date. It was also, coincidentally, the day I spent in the kitchen with the elves (who I proudly learnt the names of), eating a lot of crap. Obviously not actual crap because that'd be astronomically weird, no I mean ice cream, pie (and lots of it) and other magical treats they could cook up for me. I think I was even part of an experiment for a new dish for lunch 'cause they've never served macaroni and cheese before.

They were also _very_ sympathetic, which was nice, and a brilliant change to my rather _un_sympathetic sister and bitchy roommates (sorry my lovely Princess Warrior).

Over the next few days Louis' and Rose's tries to get me to talk to them got more and more futile, which left me feeling _more_ like absolute _bullytish_. (I don't like swearing ok? I thought it was a good substitute)

By that time I realised I was far too sad so I busied myself with letters to my mother on how her pregnancy was going, the fact I though Trix was acting like she was preggers, and my idiotic worries about if we were going abroad or not this year on which she comforted me by saying 'yes we were, silly boo', but where we were going was a 'secret'. And that's why I love my mother. It gave me something _else_ to busy myself with.

"Got yourself packed, _Delilah_?" I carried on zipping my bag up, ignoring Xena who was lying against my bedpost. "Delilah?" She repeated, her head bouncing forwards, waiting impatiently for a reply that would never come. "Oh, fine, got your bag packed _Pixie_?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yes, thank you." I replied with a sardonic smile. "Are you coming on holiday with us this year?"

"Psh. Of _course_ I am," She scoffed, acting very over the top. Maybe she's on drugs… wouldn't be the first time. I joke, I joke it was just an overdose of paracetamol after a rather ghastly episode of deathly cramps. It was all my sisters fault really, I mean her scrams were infuriating but telling her to have ten (it was really like twenty five or something but, _technicalities_) was probably an overreaction. She did pass out for a little while which was a relief for our ear drums. Of course when I say our, I mean Trix's and I, my evil mother, infamous researcher into love, abandoned us both. So bloody much for love. "What do you take me for? Free holiday!" She whooped, unnecessarily throwing her hands in the air. "I'll have to thank your mum for the fourth year running, but were not all sharing a room this time."

"Ew. It's not like I _wanted_ to last time. You think I wanted your smelly feet near my preciously beautiful face every night?" I joked. She stepped forwards and grabbed me in a headlock. "It can't've done many miracles on my pores. Actually… now I think about it, I did come home with more blackheads than I originally went with."

"Hey! My feet are not smelly and I don't want to know about your ugly face! Do you count them or what?" She argued with a grin. She let me go and ruffled my hair playfully. "Probably too many to keep track of anyway." She laughed. "Your sister's waiting." Her smile brightened, and I could tell it was hard for her to keep her giggle down.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." She rocked back and forth on her heels, looking around my dorm suspiciously.

"Xena tell me or I'm not coming down."

"James told…" She closed her eyes and shook her head as if it pained her to not tell me. "He said... no I _cant_ you have to see her face!" She squealed, her excitement flooding my room, making me suffocate with happiness. Not a nice feeling strangely, I suppose it's like seeing the sun after being in the dark. I'm thoroughly depressed and her happiness is hurting my theoretical eyes. Her own, _real_ eyes opened and she looked considerably more cheery than usual, though she did just set of a happiness grenade so what do you expect?

I flopped down on the edge of my bed. "Just tell me! I want to be prepared!"

"No! She won't stop crying and she needs to tell you herself so the bloody waterworks stop." Xena explained to me, acting like I was mentally incapable… or like I was James, no difference really. She put her dainty arm around me and hauling me off the bed with little effort. "She really wants to stay here now. You have to convince the love stuck idiot that she'll be alone here." Xena laughed, pushing me forwards. I stood up quickly and grabbed my bag from the bed. It thumped on the floor, rattling the bed frames, as I wheeled it to the door Xena had propped open.

"Come on then." I sighed. My Princess Warrior (I don't know why I call her that, its like I'm taking the piss out of my own name) grabbed the bag from me and I ran down the stairs almost immediately.

And there was my sister, sitting on the plush blue sofas with about ten people, around her. She so looked ecstatic that I couldn't help grinning myself. The room seemed to brighten around her, like she had that glow pregnant women have.

I hope _that's_ not the news. I'd bloody kill her.

When the Ravenclaws saw me, they all dispersed to their rooms, probably to pack their bags and check their rooms.

"Pixie." Trix sobbed through a smile, holding out her hands for me. I quickly stepped forwards and hugged her tightly. "I'm s-so h-h-_happy_!"

"What happened, Trix?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my overdramatic sister.

"James told me he loved me!" She sniffled. I pulled myself away from the hug just in case she got snot all over me. Xena smartly handed her a tissue to wipe away her unnecessary tears. "This is the BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" She squealed, sounding like a mummy pig who found a new boy toy (remind you of anyone _mother Brown_), and snorting quite unattractively like one too.

"Finally." I murmured, patting her frizzy hair down.

"What?" She asked, wiping under her eyes neatly like she was trying not to ruin the makeup that was already dripping down her face.

"Nothing." I looked over at Xena who had her eyebrows raised in a 'talk later' way.

I could hardly of told my sister I knew and that he told me he loved her before he told her, she's probably have a screaming match with me. My body could be seriously harmed at the hands of my hyperactive sister.

"So he was saying that –hic- oops, I'm just so happy,"

"Yeah we got that." That remark obviously got a slap from Xena, who glared at me silently.

"He said he needed to talk to me." She carried on as if uninterrupted. "And I said course, cause he's my boyfriend."

"Wow. Really?" I think I deserved that hit.

"Then he just told me… that he loved me of course." She explained, you know, just in case any of our unintelligible minds found her two hour explanation too much.

"Of course." It seemed Xena's wrist was hurting from my sarcastic comments because she didn't actually slap me that time.

Fortunately, she was disturbed by someone rather nosily opening the door. Unfortunately, it was Malfoy. I hadn't seen him for about two weeks, apart in Divination, of_ course_, where he persisted to make crude comments about me and quite inventive sexual innuendos about Rose.

_Really_ fun lessons as you can tell.

Though I suppose I am being harsh, making up ways of him dying and having Trelawney back them up with enthusiasm does have its perks. Cheers me up _every_ time. It's even gotten to a point where Malfoy doesn't even leave me with an idiotic comment or a slap on the arse (which did actually happen once. I threatened the life of his hand but he didn't seem to care)

"Hey Pixie."

"Malfoy."

"Moore."

"Malfoy."

"Brown number 1."

"Malfoy."

"Hey, why am I not number 1?"

"Hey Pixie, did you know your last name is the colour of poo."

"And your last name's shit." I replied sulkily, sitting up and grabbing a box of every-flavour beans.

"I think that would be yours actually." He guffawed. "Seen Rose?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm not telling you where she is." I added with poise. He sighed tetchily, his glare quite vicious. "You're _so_ fucking impossible Brown."

"It's my job to be Malfoy." I quipped, chewing merrily on a rather disgusting jelly bean. I mean, what even is this? Like, grass, or sheep poo, or vomit? I mean, it didn't taste like anything except _bad_.

_Don't let it show. Don't let it show_.

"You're gonna regret being such an asshole one day Brown. Trust me."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Another voice cut in, sliding the door open.

Jesus Christ, this isn't a family reunion why is everyone here?

I like my alone time on the train, is that too much to ask for or something?

"James!"

"Trix!" And so they embraced in a passionate snog. I kid you not, there was tongues and everything, and it was very unpleasant… or maybe sickening is the right word.

"I don't even…" I blinked, reviewing the recent events of the last thirty seconds. "Please stop that." I choked, closing my eyes as the familiar feeling of burning in my retina started while wrinkling my nose in disgust to really set off the tone of my hatred to their excess use of PDA. There lips smacked apart in an unpleasant sucking sound, familiar to that of a toilet pump.

Then, with help from Xena we shoved them out of the compartment, Malfoy with them and all three of them plopped on the floor with a loud bang. The door slamming shut then followed, not heard over the rest of the train's door's opening to see what's-a-gwarnin.

The ride was pretty humdrum except for one awkward encounter with Albus, but _that_ story is going to be saved for a rainy day.

**Sorry its taken so long, I've had it here for ages and I tried to make it longer but I literally cant, length isn't really my strong point but thanks for the 50+ favourites and something lie 5800 reads which are both pretty awesome tbh. **

**There home for the summer now, and there'll be a few surprises waiting at the doorstep for Pixie, Trixie and Xena you'll just have to wait and seee! (If I can actually get another chapter outta myself)**

**Love you guys and keep reviewing, please? Xxx**

**(btw thats mostly for hpff, on here ive go like 7 favorites and 10 alerts which is the most for one of my storys which is pretty awesommeee! Love all those who love my story ahah!)**


End file.
